Death Parade of a Benevolent Overlord
by Overfic23
Summary: Albus really didn't know what to expect when The-Girl-Who-Lived disappeared. Having her show up in Diagon Alley in a maid's uniform definitely wasn't on the list. Now if only he knew better then to try and manipulate her guardian, one 'Ainz Ooal Gown'. twins fem!harry manipulative!Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore moved with a purpose on the quiet muggle street. When he arrived at #4 Privet Drive he was relieved to see his loyal supporter and close friend Minerva McGonagall already waiting for him, a distasteful look on her aged face.

"Are you sure about this Albus? I watched these muggles all day, they are not the most illustrious type. We are already leaving one with the Longbottoms. Why must we separate them?"

"Indeed, my dear. It is unfortunate, but young Lucy must be kept hidden for her own safety. Her brother wasn't marked by Tom, so he will be safe in the wizarding world. Plus, they must be prepared for their future respective lives. It would not do for her fame to go to her head, so Lucy must be kept out of the wizarding world."

He also left out some key details about her fate. As a woman in magical England she had much less value compared to her brother Marcus, the future Lord Potter. Therefore, keeping her out of the limelight would be necessary when it came time for her to die. It was unfortunate, but he saw no way to banish the vile horcrux without her death.

"Well, I'm still not happy about it. I do hope you plan on keeping an eye on her." _That_ he planned to do. The old squib Ms. Figg would make an excellent pair of eyes in the future years.

"Rest assured, everything is taken care of. I have gone to great lengths to ensure her safety." With a genial smile, he calmed the irate witch as he cast several charms on the mundane house before him. He was taken out of his concentration by the obnoxious rumble of a human machine. How Sirius enjoyed that thing was beyond him.

"Here you go Mr. Dumbledore, safe and sound." The half-giant Hagrid handed Albus a small basket overflowing with blankets. Within, he could just make out the breathing of the baby wrapped up inside it. Walking up to the front door, he gently set the basket down on the step before placing a small note on top of it.

"Now, it's time for us to go. There is much to be done, and we have lost a great deal this night." With nary a word the three magical beings left the quiet hamlet and the young infant behind.

The infant, asleep in its basket, wasn't aware of the tragedy that had taken place before it that night, and it was just as unaware as a dark shadow grew around it. The street lamp cast a small shadow over the basket, and within that shadow something squirmed. Slowly, a being devoid of any features beyond the color black rose out of it.

It was a nameless creature. An insignificant summon under the command of its summoner. It had been placed as an observer of the late Potters, providing information on the Light Side family, and their friends, to those it served. As a Shadow Demon, its intelligence and fighting ability wasn't of note, but it had truly been put to the test this night.

It had been ordered to report any major movements, so it had dutifully studied the battle that took place as the humans fought. However, it was put into quite the dilemma when the one it shadowed, Lily Potter, was killed and her two children were separated. It needed to use its limited reasoning power to follow the young girl, as it had been the one to do something noteworthy by repelling a magic attack. Now, it waited for the arrival of its Masters.

Eventually, a void of purple light coalesced out of thin air. Stepping through it, a small group of people appeared. Like the last group, they wouldn't have been able to walk around without being stared at on a busy street. The large, robed figure being the most notable.

"Shadow Demon, report." A deep baritone resonated from behind the mask of the robed figure. The creature reported everything it saw that night, its voice just a whisper in the man's ear.

' _Ah, what a mess. I don't even know what's going on anymore.'_ Ainz, the robed figure, was once again thankful for his undead constitution as his heart was rocked by the report. He, and all of Nazarick, had only been in this new world for about a month.

Being teleported into a wild forest in Eastern Europe had been quite the surprise. Learning that he had been brought to Earth, thrown back in time over a hundred years, and that magic was real had brought low his ability to think rationally for some time. However, his (apparently) loyal NPC subordinates had followed his commands.

They had spread out throughout the globe, looking for any signs Ainz' friends or other Players as the primary goal. His knowledge of the world had helped immensely in the rapid spread of their information networks, focusing on things of note and value to Nazarick. The magical civil war had been an object of some note, so forces had been assigned to observe its epicenter in England.

It wouldn't do for the war to cause problems for Nazarick.

He had left much of the specifics to his more intelligent subordinates, so he was caught off guard when Demiurge had asked him to see to a matter personally. Now, he was here. Listening to a report describing the end of the civil war. It was rather bemusing to hear that a self-proclaimed Dark Lord had been killed by a child, the reason for it notwithstanding.

He was, however, a bit uncomfortable with what had transpired afterwards. Instead of sending the now orphaned children to relatives, government agencies, or close friends, they had been separated and sent to different places for obviously political reasons. Even though he was an undead, seeing an infant abandoned on a doorstep in the middle of the night was unpleasant. Besides, they hadn't even bothered to knock, and it was November in England for crying out loud! As the demon finished its report, Ainz focused on the small basket before him.

"Hmm… Tell this to Demiurge and Albedo." As the summoned monster respectfully went to inform his accompanying Guardians, Ainz moved towards the basket. With a quick heating spell to keep the infant warm, he picked up the lose note on top of the pile.

' _Eh?... That's it? What defenses? Why just one of them?'_ After reading the note several times, Ainz was flabbergasted by the laughably short account and reasoning left behind for the near abandonment of the child before him. It stated that there were powerful blood magic defenses to protect against evil beings, but he and his group barely felt a thing as some of the most powerful evil beings out there. He seemed to just register a few magical detections and alarms that were easily suppressed by his automatic defenses.

He also didn't understand any of the logic behind the abandonment. He knew the twin brother was still alive, but for some reason they were being separated. The note didn't even mention the sibling. He could understand that politics were at play, but it still made no sense. At least the child was being left with family.

"Ainz-sama, what do you wish for us to do?" Albedo asked after being informed of the situation.

"Now would be an excellent time to strike, if you wish to take power My Lord." Demiurge stated.

' _Where did he get that idea?'_ "Ah, no. I wish for us to remain in the shadows. We cannot predict what would happen if we expose ourselves any further, especially in the magical world." Ainz figured he would do the most reasonable thing and wait it out. But first, he needed to take care of this child. Picking up the small basket that looked tiny in his massive hands, he went and rang the doorbell.

It wasn't long before he could hear muttered cursing coming from inside the house. With a harsh jerk, the door was pulled open by an obese Englishman with a sour look on his face.

"WHAT?!" The look of rage on the man's face and his vitriolic response startled Ainz.

"Ah, my apologies, but I must tell you something important." He said calmly, his English accented by his lack of experience with it.

"We don't want any! Now go away, it's the middle of the night! Don't you foreigners have any manners?!" Ainz was seriously perturbed by the man's blatant disrespect and racism. However, the bloodlust oozing out of those behind him made him try to resolve this more calmly. He didn't want to have to cover up a murder after all.

"Ah, no. I'm not trying to sell you anything. Are you the husband of a miss Petunia Dursley? It is in regards to her sister."

"What could you want with my wife!? Has her freakish family gotten into trouble?" Suddenly, the man took a much more cautious stance.

"No?... I believe this is a matter best discussed in private."

"Wait here." With a heavy frown on his jowled face, the petty man slammed the door before stomping upstairs, presumably to the bedroom. A much lighter pair of footsteps soon descended the stairs. The front door once again opened, this time to an unattractive, horse-like woman.

"Oh, it's you freaks. I've told my sister that I want nothing to do with her little world of abominations." The venom in the woman's words and her scornful visage really made Ainz wonder if this was a good idea.

And if Kyouhukou was hungry.

"Ma'am. I apologize to bring you bad news, but your sister is dead. She and her husband were killed tonight." Pushing forward, Ainz just wanted to end this and get back to Nazarick. His poor opinion of these people was furthered by the triumphant smirk on the woman's face.

"Good riddance. Now, go away. And I don't want to hear from you people ever again."

"Wait!" Ainz barely stopped her from shutting the door on him. It was clear the woman's patience was running thin, so he needed to act fast.

"Your sister left behind twin infants. As her only living relative, it has been asked of you to care for one of them. The girl." Ainz lifted up the basket to show how serious it was, but he was nearly floored by her response.

"IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT HARD WORKING PEOPLE!? YOU JUST SHOW UP AND DUMP YOUR PROBLEMS ONTO THEM!? WELL, WE DON'T WANT IT!" Her voice was like metal grinding together as she started to scream at him.

"Ma'am, this child has nowhere else to go. I apologize, but I'm just a messenger." Ainz was getting extremely tired of this woman's shrill voice, and he could tell the only reason his NPCs hadn't started slaughtering the humans was his calm demeanor and not being ordered to. A quick glance back showed that even the normally stoic maid CZ was frowning in displeasure.

"SO?! IT'S HARD ENOUGH HAVING ONE CHILD TO TAKE CARE OF! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE CARE OF IT, YOU LOOK WEALTHY ENOUGH! NOW LEAVE US ALONE, AND NEVER COME BACK!" With a thunderous slam the woman shut the door before locking it, the sound of multiple locks connecting showing her seriousness.

"Hmph. What unpleasant people." Ainz said quietly.

"May we punish them for their insolence My Lord?" He could hear teeth grinding and feel the bloodlust coming from his subordinates.

"Ah, um… No. While it is unfortunate to have to deal with people like that, it would be much more of a hassle if something happened to them. I believe it best if we just leave. That level of noise may cause curious lookers, and that would be unfortunate." Indeed, while they were all disguised to appear like humans, they were noticeable enough to leave an imprint. He even thought of wiping the couple's memory, but figured that would cause more problems if found out then strange looking people.

"[Gate]" leaving through the magic portal, Ainz appeared in a dense forest, the walls of Nazarick concealed by a slight slope. Walking the long way, so as to not lose the NPCs, he finally made it to his private room. Finally away from any humans, he removed the mask and gauntlets that covered his skeletal features.

"Ainz-sama, forgive my rudeness, but what do you plan to do with _that_." Albedo asked, looking pointedly at the basket still in his hands. Gently, he sat down in a plush chair before partially unwrapping the bundle. Sleeping within was a young baby, barely over a year old if the letter was to be believed. With dark brown hair and a small scar on her forehead, she looked like a normal, healthy baby.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. With a hiccup and small burp, the child looked up at Ainz. He was genuinely surprised when the baby didn't start crying at his monstrous visage, instead just looking at him curiously. Hesitantly, he brought a massive skeletal hand above the child's face and watched in wonder as she reached out to grab his finger.

*Giggle**Gurgle* The playful giggles and coos coming from the child as she batted at his hand made him want to ensure this child grew up well.

"We will be keeping her here. It will, yes, it will be a good experiment for the future." The look of confused shock on the Guardians' faces slightly amused him. It took a lot for the two smartest minds in Nazarick to be caught off guard, so it was a nice turnaround from the norm.

"There's no reason for you to look at me like that. It only makes sense for us to keep an eye on this one. Plus, it would be a good experience for us to have a human in Nazarick. It's bound to eventually happen with so many humans in this world."

"I see. Then, do you wish for me to oversee its rearing Ainz-sama?" Demiurge asked. The gleam in his eye made Ainz uncomfortable. While he was fine with the girl being a test and future source of knowledge on the magic in this world, he didn't want her to be put under the ministrations of a demon.

"No, I will see to her growth personally. The Pleaides and the Guardians will all assist with this task. I do not want her to have a poor life. She has already been through enough, and what I can give her is better than the alternative. Plus, it will be a good way for you all to get experience with raising children for the future." As Ainz said that, he realized his poor choice of words.

"Uwah…"

"Chi-Children!? Raising children with Ainz-sama! In the future! Ku-ku-ku!" The near orgasmic look on Albedo's face was too much. She started to twitch and squirm as her wings fluttered while stealing furtive glances at him.

"*Sigh*, Albedo-sama, please control yourself. Although, I must say that I do not understand the full extent of Ainz-sama's plan, I can see some benefits." Demiurge sighed at his superior's antics while adjusting his glasses.

"Ehem, yes. In fact, I want you to return when you have thought of at least five boons to my plan." The look of confused horror as the two floundered to understand their master's plan nearly made Ainz cry.

' _I'm sorry. I really only want to protect the kid. There is no grand plan, just drop it…'_ Eventually, he turned back to the child in his arms. She had begun staring at him in earnest as she sucked on her thumb.

"Shizu, please fetch the other Pleaides and the regular maids. I wish to inform them of our new resident now. Also, please find something to use as a crib."

"…Understood." As the quiet maid left the room Ainz looked at the other two NPCs with him. They had recovered from their distress and now stood ready to receive orders. To be honest though, the look in Albedo's eyes scared him.

"Ainz-sama, please allow me to be responsible for raising this child. While I understand that I have many duties, I believe with the help of the Pleaides I can raise her properly." Albedo surprised him by proposing that she raise a human. He was well aware of her distaste for them, so her willingness to do this showed her dedication to him.

It made him want to die, thinking about how he changed her settings.

"Fuuuu… Very well. I will also assist you at times, and do not hesitate to ask for assistance. It is the duty of the older generation to properly care for the next one."

"Understood, Ainz-sama." The two Guardians bowed deeply.

"Ainz-sama. If you will excuse me, I will begin preparing my room for a child." Albedo said, a slight twitching in her wings the only evidence of her stifled excitement.

"Umu, yes, you may. You should not need to be present for the announcement, so come find me when you are ready for her." Albedo bowed deeply once more before leaving the room. After she had left, Ainz tried not to think about the sudden shout that had come from outside, or the near maniacal giggling that trailed after.

"Ainz-sama, while I can accept your decision to raise the child, what do we do next? She will surely be missed by those who sought to control her, and we are still trying to remain hidden." Demiurge asked. It was times like these that Ainz was glad to have people like Demiurge to assist him.

"Yes, it is still too early to oust ourselves. We should begin to get some footholds though. We cannot reveal our nature to either worlds yet, as we would no doubt be targeted by both. For now, I feel the magical world is better to focus on. Anything short of full discovery in the mundane world could be hidden with force or money." Ainz rested his chin on his hand, contemplating what to do. While it felt good to know that the child in his arms would be cared for (ignoring any strange ideas put in her head by the NPCs), he had no idea what to do next.

In the end, he had done what amounts to kidnapping. Even though he had the best intentions, it was unlikely that those in power would actually care. Besides, he had no experience in politics to stand up to the government. All he could do is hide or blow stuff up, neither of which being very productive. They also both wasted his limited resources.

"Ainz-sama, if I could make a suggestion." A devilish smile spit Demiurge's face.

"Hm?..." At Ainz' nod of approval, the demon went on to explain how they could begin.

 ***So, what do you think? Some parts of it have been done before, but I feel like this is a unique way given what's out there. I went with twins and Fem!harry for a couple reasons, the contrast in personalities being a main one. Male Harry would also just have a harder time fitting in to Nazarick I think. Pairings (if you can call them that) are chosen and will only be told when relevant. Please comment and review so I can make sure it stays fresh.***


	2. Chapter 2

***Head pats for best maid***

Shizu walked into the spare suite assigned to the Pleaides. At the moment, they rarely had any specific duties, so they mostly just patrolled the tomb or found ways to entertain themselves. As she walked into the private lounge, she could hear the boisterous voice of one of her trouble making sisters.

"No su~! I'm telling you! Ainz-sama must have a secret lover su~! It's the only way su~!" A redheaded werewolf cried out. The other five regular Pleaides maids sat around a tea table looking at their sister in worried confusion.

"I'm sorry Lupu, but I don't see how that could mean Ainz-sama has a secret lover." The rest of the room nodded in agreement with Yuri's assessment.

"Look, we've been in this new world for a month, in that time Ainz-sama has left Nazarick five times without an escort su~. The last four of those times were to the same place, that human country Japan. What other reason could our Lord have to leave Nazarick for the same place without having a Guardian escort su~?" Shizu had no idea what she had just walked into, but she didn't react at all to the completely absurd notion of their Lord having a secret lover. He could have any, or all, of the females (or males) in Nazarick. Why would he want someone else?

"Haaah~. I don't think you get it. Ah, Shizu, you're back from your mission with Ainz-sama?" everyone focused on her as she quietly nodded in affirmation.

"Ahn~. I'm so jealous of you… Ainz-sama seems to take you on all the missions. Although, it might not be all good if you have to deal with humans." A blond-haired slime said. Her tone and style of clothing made her words seem very sexual, event though it was just friendly banter.

"Hey, did anything exciting happen? Tell us! Tell us!" The arachnid maid (who was most definitely younger than Shizu) Entoma questioned.

"…Humans, are annoying." While her face couldn't emote very well, her sisters knew her well enough to know that she was unhappy. If someone like her, who normally got along with humans, didn't like someone they were probably very rude.

"I-I see. Well, at least your back now. Would you like to join us for tea?" The sympathetic looks on the others' faces showed how well they understood her plight.

"…No. Still working… Ainz-sama has called all of us… Where is a crib?"

"Crib? Why would you need a crib?" They were all generally confused as to why Shizu wanted a crib, wondering aloud why she made such a strange request, question marks seemingly floating above their heads.

"…Ainz-sama… wants to raise a baby." As she said that, all the maids turned to look at Lupus. Meanwhile, the offending werewolf stared back at Shizu, her eyes nearly popping out of her skull.

"Shizu… You aren't Ainz-sama's secret lover… are you?" It made sense, at least to Lupus. Why else would Ainz only call her away when going to the human world? Plus, it would explain her frequent disappearances.

*WHACK!*

A vicious chop came down on the werewolf's head. All eyes turned to Shizu as she looked at the maid who had been sent crashing to the floor. Shockingly, she had a slight frown on her doll-like face.

"Don't say unnecessary things…" She glared at her downed sister, her voice having a surprising amount of emotion. They could clearly hear her anger and a tinge of longing in her voice. Lupus was completely unresponsive, her legs comically in the air as they twitched violently. All the other maids merely gave strained smiles at their sisters' antics, fully relating to the younger's emotions.

"Lupu, I'm sure Ainz-sama will explain everything to us when he is ready. Perhaps it is best to respond to his summons, so we may be informed of the situation?" As the werewolf recovered, Yuri took charge of the group, corralling them towards Ainz' room.

All along the way, Shizu was pestered by the other Pleaides about what was going on, but she remained silent. They had soon gained a following, as Shizu had already informed the head of the regular maids, and other important NPCs on the floor, to report. Now, the homunculus maids followed their idols from a respectful distance, gossiping about the gathering and the loud mentions of a baby by some (Lupus) of the Pleaides.

""Awwww…"" Walking into their master's room, whose door was open, almost all of the maids stopped and cooed at the heartwarming sight. Their master was quietly reading as a young child of unknown origins rested on his large shoulder pauldrons. The child's bright green eyes stared in wonder at Ainz' report while riding on his broad shoulders.

Shizu missed a step.

She knew that their Master was incredibly kind for staying with them. However, this showed her how kind he really was. The kindest of the Supreme Beings. Walking up to Ainz, she dutifully reported in.

"…Mission, accomplished." Looking up at her, Ainz noticed the large group of maids that had filed in.

"Thank you. Good job, Shizu." Ainz gently pat her on the head as a reward for her hard work. Making sure to properly record every second of the wonderous feeling, she moved to stand a respectful distance from her master.

Soon, all of the NPCs from the Ninth and Tenth floors were present, the shear number of them making the otherwise spacious room feel cramped. A few minutes later, Demiurge walked in with the four other Guardians who were allowed to leave their floors. They all expressed bafflement upon seeing their Lord with a child, but schooled their features well, if only after they were commanded to.

"Now, I'm sure you all have many questions, and I intend to answer many of them. The Floor Guardians and the Pleaides will stay after for a more complete briefing, but for now I will fill you in on some important events.

There was a battle that happened in this world's magical community, and this child was at the center of it. The events have led to her being orphaned and abandoned. Because of this, I have decided to raise this child. There may be some reservations with us rearing a human, but for now bring any problems to me. Treat her well, as she is a test to see how Nazarick can interact with humans in the future.

When she grows up, she will be properly instructed in how to serve Nazarick, but is still too young for it right now. Because she is the only outside human in Nazarick for the foreseeable future, I wish to see to her growth personally. That means that she will be living here on the Ninth floor. Albedo will be her primary caretaker, and I'm tasking the Pleaides and regular maids to assist her when her duties interfere.

I am tasking all of you to make sure that this girl is cared for and well protected. While no servant should attempt to harm her intentionally, there are many features and individuals in Nazarick who are inherently dangerous to a child, so be mindful of your actions." When Ainz looked around he could tell they understood his command well enough.

"All of the servants are dismissed."

"Understood, Ainz-sama." Ainz watched as most of the room's occupants file out quietly. They had all taken his word as law, and thankfully didn't seem to have a strong opinion on the matter yet.

"Now, Demiurge, please fill those present in on the important details regarding tonight. Focus on informing them about the situation in the outside world so they can plan accordingly." Ainz proclaimed with a regal gesture that he had secretly practiced many times. It was somewhat undercut by the child, now in his lap, who tried to mimic him in a fit of giggles.

As Demiurge detailed the highlights of what they learned that night, as well as the wizarding war, Ainz tried to read the NPCs' mood. He could tell that many of them were entirely indifferent, while a few appeared to be greatly concerned or confused as they stared at Lucy.

"…And that concludes the events of tonight. Please read the full report that will be sent out later, as it will give more information on the individuals we need to watch. Are there any questions?"

"I have one. Why don't we just beat everyone to a pulp? From what I've heard it wouldn't be that hard, and it would be a lot easier than all this sneaky stuff." Aura piped in. Ainz found it rather contradictory that a ranger would prefer brute power, but he could only assume she was like that because of her settings. However, it appeared only Mare was unsure about their course of action.

He just looked unsure.

"I feel that would be a mistake Aura. Ainz-sama has made it clear that Nazarick is to remain hidden for the time being. And while your assessment of their potential battle strength is accurate, there is much we don't know about their fringe or specialty abilities that didn't exist in YGGDRASIL, prophecies being an important one. An enemy who knows the future stands little chance of being defeated." Demiurge responded knowingly. When they all turned to look at Ainz, he just nodded in agreement. They didn't have to know that he had spaced out completely while thinking about something else.

"Ainz-sama, may I ask a question?" Shalltear asked.

"Hm? What is it Shalltear?" The vampire seemed hesitant to ask her question, as if it might offend him.

"Um… Why is Albedo in charge of raising the whelp? I can accept you wanting to watch it, but why would she be in charge of raising it?" She looked genuinely concerned about it, a stark difference from her usual attitude.

"Actually, she volunteered to do it. She made her core reasons known, but if you wish to understand why you should ask her yourself." Conveniently, Albedo walked in at that moment. Upon seeing Ainz, she smiled cheerfully and approached him.

"Ainz-sama, I have prepared my room. If you wish for me to take the child now I'm ready."

"Umu… Here, I will need to leave soon, so get adjusted to her as quickly as possible." saying that, he picked up the child and handed her off to Albedo. Deftly, she quickly brought it up to her chest and cradled her the way only a mother could. For her part, Lucy stared at Albedo's horns for some time before burrowing into her bosom and falling asleep.

"CZ, were you able to find a crib?"

"…Negative."

"Ainz-sama, would you allow me to make one? While not very skilled, I believe I can come up with something to fit our needs quickly." As Demiurge volunteered his skills, Ainz realized he didn't know that one of his most valued subjects was a craftsman.

"V- very well. I believe that is all for now. We will not be doing much outside of our current actions above ground, so focus on reinforcing our defenses and reducing resource consumption. Until we can find suitable substitutes for ingredients and resources we must be frugal. Lupusregina and Solution will accompany me to meet the goblins, everyone else may leave."

"By your leave, Ainz-sama." With their duties assigned, the Floor Guardians and extra maids departed for their residences.

Albedo swiftly made for her room, avoiding the chatter of the other Guardians as they left. She eventually arrived at her room, a previously unassigned suite that Ainz had allowed her to use when he learned she had no residence assigned.

The front room acted as an office. Because she rarely worked there, it was very sparse. The only change she had made was to make space for a potential play pen in the corner. She quickly moved into the main bedroom, a place she had made staunchly off-limits to anyone else. Before, she had had many objects of a more personal value lying around. But now, the room was nearly the same as when she had been given it. It was likely others would come into this room in the future with the child present, so she needed to hide her personal stuff well.

Setting Lucy on the bed, disturbing her sleep, Albedo's smile fell. Now, she looked blankly at the small human before her. It left a bad taste in her mouth that it had to be a human spawn she needed to use while getting closer to her Beloved, but she had promised. She could only hope proper diligence with a human would prove her worthy of raising her own child.

Clearing her head of any lingering thoughts, she went to the large bathroom to freshen up. The child was asleep on the middle of a large bed and all dangerous items had been removed as a precaution. It would be fine for a few minutes if she left the door open. She would be able to hear it stir with her inhuman senses after all.

As she freshened up, she did hear the child stir slightly. However, it made no notable noise and she had already finished up. Walking back into the room, she ground her teeth in frustration at the scene. The child had crawled to the head of the bed where she kept a very personal item. It was a hand made stuffed toy in the general shape of a skeleton, modeled after her Lord of course. The human child had grabbed onto it at some point before falling back asleep. Keeping herself as calm as possible to not let her anger hurt the child, she moved over and pried the toy from the child. However, the child started to whimper in its sleep. Albedo was once again caught off guard by this insignificant thing. In the scant few hours it had known her lord, it had come to associate him with a feeling of safety.

She couldn't believe it. Humans were fickle and scared creatures, to have this one be instinctually drawn to her Lord was unbelievable. Gently, she put the stuffed Ainz down in front of Lucy and watched with baited breath as she once again reached out to cling to it.

' _I see… Ainz-sama truly is amazing. To have recognized her potential with just a glance could only be done by my Beloved. Perhaps I should give this girl a chance…Yes, Demiurge is still available... and there shouldn't be any big emergencies that would need me.'_ To any who were aware of Albedo's settings, they would have been surprised to see her approach a human child like this.

As she laid down on the bed she pulled Lucy close to her once more. The warmth drawing her in, Lucy nestled herself as far into Albedo's embrace as possible. Albedo looked down at the head of wild brown hair in her embrace and a strong emotion came over her. If this was just a fraction of what having children was like, she truly wanted to be a mother to be proud of.

With thoughts and dreams of a family on her mind, Albedo willed herself to sleep, a genuine and motherly smile on her face.

* * *

Mrs. Arabella Figg sat down in her comfortable lounge chair with a fresh pot of tea on her sitting room table. She had moved into the quiet muggle neighborhood at Albus' request a few months ago. In that time, she had made a name for herself as a reclusive and kind lady with an affection for cats. Many of the housewives had come to know her as a decent friend, if a bit odd.

One of the things she did regularly was hold tea for the neighborhood wives. It was a great way for everyone to stay up to date on all the gossip, as well as the perfect front for her true purpose of keeping an eye on, at first the Dursley's-Lily Potter's muggle family, and now young Lucy Potter.

Truthfully, she didn't like the Dursley's. They were loud, rude, and obnoxious. Whenever Petunia wasn't present her family was often a target of the less kind rumors. But, in the end, they all got along well enough to socialize.

And that is what they did. Even now the ladies of the community talked about mundane things to pass the time. Mrs. Figg listened closely to take in any possible dangers to her ward. She hadn't seen the young girl yet, but that wasn't a surprise given her age.

"Petunia my dear, you have a young boy now too don't you?" She hoped to steer the conversation towards the Potter child. She watched as the horse faced woman bore a bright smile.

"Yes! My Duddikins is absolutely just wonderful! He's already so big and healthy, I have no doubt he'll be the talk of the town when he grows up." Aaand there she goes. It was clear that she adored her boy, but her ego did seem a bit inflated. Her walrus of a husband wasn't exactly prime sire material.

"Well, have you thought about raising any more?" An innocent question, who wouldn't want to know which families were growing? However, a sour look spread across her already harsh face.

"No, with Vernon's job we don't have the…time, to care for another child. Plus, I wouldn't want to neglect my Duddikins by having another child take up a lot of attention." Petunia's words sent the group of women on many small tangents about how their husbands were never home enough. For Mrs. Figg though, it meant that they probably hadn't taken little Lucy in yet.

' _Could I have gotten the date wrong? I know Albus said he would drop her off once he knew she was safe, but it has been several weeks since her parents were killed. I better invite him over to talk about it in person. We wouldn't want a miscommunication, now would we?'_ Keeping up appearances, she dove back into the conversation as the women gossiped for several more hours.

By the time it was done she was thoroughly exhausted, and she wished to just sit down with a nice cup of tea. However, she had something to do first. To get in touch with Albus she had been given a magical device to alert him whenever she wanted to talk. It didn't take long for him to respond, a whooshing sound coming from the fireplace alerting her to his arrival.

"Arabella my dear, how are you doing?"

"Good evening Albus, I just wished to update you on the community. Would you like some tea?"

"Of course, my dear! It's always good to hear about the happenings around here. Oh, and two sugars please." His friendly and boisterous manner were just what Arabella needed after a long day. Sitting down at her small kitchen table, she knew she had his attention as he leaned in.

"Now, what news have you heard?"

"Well, I can say for certain that young Lucy will be safe here as she grows up. We have had a wonderful few months as a community to clean things up and chase out the hoodlums. It has truly become a quiet little town, just like you asked for Albus." A broad smile split Albus' face. It was good to hear that things were quiet. That meant fewer eyes would watch carefully.

"And how about little Lucy?" He was, after all, most concerned about what he had placed in the little hamlet for 'safe' keeping.

"Well, that is the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. When on earth are you going to bring her here? It has been several weeks after all." Mrs. Figg asked pointedly. She wanted to know exactly when her charge needed to be looked after.

"I'm not sure I follow, my dear." Albus frowned into his teacup, taking a heavy sip of the sweet liquid.

"Well, I was talking with Petunia, Lily's sister, and she said she wasn't planning on raising a second child. Now, I know they already have one boy, so-"

*PFFFFT!* *COUGH* *COUGH*

"Wha-what?! The Dursley's only have one child?!" Albus asked in a quiet voice, his horror mounting. He completely ignored the hot tea he had spit all over himself.

"Y, yes. Albus! Wait! Where are you going?!" Mrs. Figg called out to him in vain as he suddenly sprung up. With surprising speed for such an old man, he ran outside and down the street to the Dursley's. Some quick spellwork hid his presence and checked the house.

There were only two people in the house. It was unlikely that Vernon was back yet, and a mother would never leave her child unattended for so long. The wards and alarms put in place hadn't gone off, so it couldn't be Death Eaters or someone who apparated in. He hoped that didn't mean what he thought it meant.

Coming up to the front door, he barely schooled his features into something presentable before knocking on the door. When Petunia opened the door, her eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger.

" _What are you doing here?_ " She hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to make sure Lucy had settled in well."

"Who?" Her look of confusion sent his heart tumbling. It could only mean that she had never taken in Lily's daughter.

"Your sister's child, my dear. You are looking after her, are you not?" He hoped, prayed, that she would answer yes.

" _What?!_ Why would I be taking care of my sister's brat!? That's your job!" Petunia's shrill voice was so loud that Albus feared it may draw attention. A Notice-Me-Not only went so far.

"But, my dear… She was left with you after your sister died. Didn't you read the note?" His Occlumency shields were barely holding up under the horrible turn of events. Petunia's face twisted into a horrid sneer.

"Didn't your little messenger tell you anything? We can't take care of her. Now go away. You freaks have caused us enough grief."

' _Messenger? Oh no...'_ Albus dove into the woman's mind to figure out what happened that night. What he saw made him shiver in fear. An imposing, menacing foreigner had picked up little Lucy and tried to give her over to the Dursley's. However, they had vehemently refused.

What happened after that was a complete mystery, but what he did know was that a strange wizard had found and picked up the girl. Whoever this Dark figure was, for what else could someone be when they seemed to suck in the Light around them, (Not to mention those evil looking followers. He hoped it wasn't a new Dark Lord. That would be bad.), now had unfettered access to the most important child in the wizarding world.

"[Obliviate]!" A frown on his face, Dumbledore removed the evidence of his visit and Apparated away to Hogwarts grounds. He needed to track down The-Girl-Who-Lived fast, before she was harmed or corrupted by dark forces.

Nearly running through the halls of Hogwarts, many students and teachers were shocked to see the normally collected headmaster rush past, his robes disheveled and covered in liquid. He burst into his office as quickly as he could. Inside, he made his way over to a large tome and picked it up, rapidly flipping through the pages. The old, leather bound book would at least tell him if she was alive, an important first step. It wouldn't hold a mailing address for an acceptance letter for several years, but he prayed he would find her before that was needed.

' _Drat that insufferable woman for not even getting that man's name! Potter, Potter… Ah! Here we are! Lucy and Marcus Potter. Good, both names are here. That means she is at least still alive! Now, why is her name in red? Wait, doesn't that mean?...'_ A look of panic-stricken horror crossed his face. His jaw went slack at the revelation and the book dropped from his trembling hands.

"…Oh, dragon balls. She's out of the country."

 ***Ho-ho. I received some very long comments. But, that isn't a bad thing. I appreciate your enthusiasm for this story, and I hope it won't disappoint. Anyways, I did read your comments, and I do have plans for your voiced concerns and such, so bear with me. Lucy Potter will be strong compared to regular HP characters, it wouldn't be Overlord otherwise. However, she will be weaker than a Guardian by quite a bit. I haven't finalized how strong she will be compared to the Pleaides, so comment on where she should fit, if you want to.***


	3. Chapter 3

***{} Indicate a language other than English or Japanese, like French.***

Ainz teleported into the grungy back alley with a flash. Right behind him, Lupusregina followed dutifully, the very picture of a perfect maid. Secretly, Solution was also with him, just much more well concealed. He thought it was a bit over kill, but Demiurge insisted he make a large impression, and a maid did just that.

Confidently, he stepped out onto a busy street filled with strangely dressed people and shops lined with unfamiliar items. His large frame easily cleared a path for him to wade through the throng. He eventually made is way to the largest building in sight. It was a mildly impressive white marble building kept in good condition and decorated with statues. At the entrance were two short and stocky beings dressed in heavy plate armor.

This was Ainz' first time seeing this world's goblins, and he was reasonably impressed. They exuded an atmosphere of determination and strength the humans around him sorely lacked. In fact, they reminded him of the more memorable goblins from YGGDRASIL, like the ones that made up a goblin nation, not the trash mobs at the game's start goblins usually were.

Walking past them, he gave a small nod to the two guards, not noticing their slight shiver at his presence. Ainz had, of course, suppressed his many passive auras to conceal himself, but as trained warriors they could still sense a _wrongness_. The humans were predictably oblivious, rarely giving a second glance to look at anything other than the buxom maid following him.

Ainz dutifully went and waited in line for a teller, Lupus right behind him. He generally ignored the looks pointed at him as he waited to be called, only moving to better cover his companion when several well-dressed wizards started staring at her with unpleasant eyes. He made a note to properly punish any worms who tried to use or harm his NPCs.

"{Next!}" One of the short tellers called out. With it finally his turn, Ainz walked up to the counter. At eye level with the goblin in his high chair, Ainz went ahead with Demiurge's plan.

"{Hello. May we have a private room to set up an account and discuss business?}" It sounded weird to Ainz as his voice came out in a language different than one he understood. Because he couldn't speak it, he was using an item that translates languages so that he could communicate in French.

It could be set to any language, but only had a limited number of language slots in it to switch between that needed to be preset. It also had many restrictions and consumed mana, so it would only be a liability in battle, hence the need of an extra Pleaides in case of attack.

Meeting the goblins was the first step in the plan. They needed to start establishing economic relations outside of Nazarick to bring in resources, and the goblins were the largest single group in the magical world. Demiurge had suggested they use a bank far away from Nazarick to protect their location and Ainz had decided the Paris, France branch. It was close enough to Nazarick that it wouldn't be a hassle, without having to deal with magical Britain. The little information he had about their politics disturbed him.

"{You have gold?}" The goblin asked harshly. The tone was very curt and disinterested, but given the attitude of other wizards and witches he had seen already, he was surprised it was civil at all. They all seemed to look down on the goblins, especially the rich ones. Why anyone would piss off the people who held their money was beyond him.

"{Yes, as well as some artifacts.}" At that, the teller, Straightclaw, looked at Ainz more closely. He quirked his eyebrow as he focused on the one in front of him. He could tell the wizard in front of him was different. His form was large and imposing, and his clothes were obviously high end magical items. He shivered, sensing an air of strength coming from Ainz that wasn't normally felt in magical humans, and it made Straightclaw pay much closer attention to him.

"{Follow me.}" He got down from his high chair, usually used to look down on the snobbish wizards, and headed back into the heart of the bank. As they walked through the twisting corridors, Ainz marveled at the new sights before him. The architecture was different then any he had seen before, but still felt very practical.

Arriving at a large metal door, Straightclaw opened the door into a simple conference room. The large and simple table with chairs on either side was clearly meant to separate two parties. Gesturing to the large table, Straightclaw held the door open for Ainz to enter. His job as a teller would end here and an account manager would take over.

"{Thank you.}" Shocking the goblin with his courteous attitude, Ainz and Lupus entered the room. Assuming that whoever he was meeting would come in through the door on the other side, Ainz waited patiently as he was left alone for several minutes. Eventually, a pair of goblins entered from the other door. When they got in front of him on the other side of the table Ainz amicably stuck his hand out.

"{Hello, my name is Ainz Ooal Gown. It's a pleasure to meet you.}" It took several seconds for the goblins to respond. Wizards were rarely courteous to goblins, with the recognizable muggleborns being the ones who usually acted this way. However, there was no way the person in front of them was. He was much too rich of a wizard to be one, and their keen senses could tell that the maid behind him was obviously a werewolf. Strangely, they could also smell an odd mix of earth and corrosive acid that they couldn't place.

"{Sharptalon. This is Whiteclaw. He will be your account manager once it is set up.}" With a vigorous handshake, Sharptalon noticed the impressive strength this 'Gown' had. With formalities out of the way, they sat down. He absently noticed the werewolf stand quietly behind her master.

"{We'll set up your account first. Then, we'll move on to the business you wish to discuss. Firstly, what kind of account will you be setting up?}" Ainz appreciated how straight forward and to the point these goblins were. While their personability could use work, they didn't needlessly chatter.

"{For now, I would like to set up a regular savings account. I need to have it available for transactions of varying sizes, and I won't be the only one who has access to it.}"

"{Of course. This describes the basic fees and rates such an account would have. As it is the most common, we can set it up today and give you access to your vault if regular security is acceptable.}" Sharptalon slid a stack of paper across the table. Ainz absently started to read through it, the flowing scripture turning into something technically readable with the magic glasses he wore beneath the Mask of Envy.

"{Yes, I believe this will work well. Are we allowed to add our own security measures to our vaults? While a regular vault is fine, I have items which could harm someone if handled improperly and I would like to secure them myself.}"

"{Gringotts banks are some of the most secure places in the world, your money is safe. But, yes, it is very common for people to have chests and items that have separate measures. As we do not enter the vaults without notice, any security measure is acceptable so long as it doesn't alter the vault itself. You are also liable for any damages or injuries it may accidentally cause.}"

"{I see. What about access?}"

"{An excellent question. You will be given two keys for the vault initially, with any additional keys requiring a fee. Anyone is allowed access to a vault if they have the key for it, so it is extremely important you don't lose one. We are not responsible for loses acquired in this manner.

As there are anti-apparition and portkey wards on the bank, it is required that you visit and leave during regular business hours. Any individual within the bank outside of specified times and unescorted will be treated as hostiles to be eliminated with extreme prejudice.}" At that, the two goblins gave feral grins. They were quite pleased by the lack of response from their guest, he definitely had stronger bones than most wizards. They are usually wet noodles in the face of a grinning goblin.

"{That is understandable. Now, before we finalize opening this account I would like these appraised.}" With that, Ainz pulled a solid gold bar and a YGGDRASIL coin. Whiteclaw's jaw went slack and his eyes bulged. Modern magical currencies were either gold plated or colored. Without that, even the simplest muggleborn could set up a very effective monetary scam.

Sharptalon, on the other hand, was much less visibly moved. He did reach out to take the gold, a suspicious look on his face. As a manager he had seen some of the vaults of wealthy nobles. The amount of money and artifacts they stored was mind boggling, easily valuing in the millions of Galleons. (That the older solid gold coins were worth more than a Galleon went unsaid, it was completely on the wizard to know the value of their own money.)

With a critical look, he could tell that they were real gold. In fact, it was some of the purist gold he had ever seen. It took little effort to press a visible indent into the bar. He also marveled at the design of the coin, a unique and elaborate design he had never seen before.

"{Ho ho. These are quite interesting. Where on earth could you have gotten these?}" He shot an inquisitive glance at the wizard.

"{The coin is… from a secluded group of magicals we hail from. The bar is a refined ore we make ourselves.}" Ainz' mask gave no clues about what he was feeling to the two goblins.

"{Well, I can see why you want to do business with us. It will take some time for us to properly price these, but I assure you they will be of value. Is that the focus of the business you have with us?}" Sharptalon asked slyly. If that was the case, they stood to make a significant amount in commissions. Establishing healthy relations with such a valuable client was very important after all.

"{In part. If that is all we need to cover for the account, we can move on to the business. With the Statute of Secrecy and our coinage, we cannot directly acquire what we need from the mundane world. It is primarily property, raw materials, and resources, but in bulk quantities we can't otherwise acquire.}" As Ainz explained what he needed, a look of understanding crossed the goblins' faces. It was one of their core earners to coordinate business between the two worlds.

"{Understandable, it's difficult for even experienced muggles to navigate the world of macro-business and finance. We would gladly lend our services on this, for a commission of course. In fact, we may be able to get you started today. We hold a number of titles and stores for various reasons, and we could quickly come to an agreeable price.}"

"{Hm? Would any of those properties happen to be repossessed? I would gladly buy them at expense from you in cash once the conversion rate is set up.}" Sharptalon was starting to like this wizard. He didn't hesitate to make his intentions clear. Plus, he was respectful and made reasonable suggestions.

"{Wonderful! Now, once you finish this paperwork your vault should be ready.}" With the core of their business down, Sharptalon gave Ainz some time to finish the paperwork. He obviously was well versed in magical contracts as he only took a few minutes of quick reading before he signed the documents.

"{I believe everything is in order here. We can now show you to your new vault.}" The small party quickly made their way to the carts. An exhilarating ride later, and they were near the new vault. With deft hands the two goblins went about opening up the vault and setting the keys for it. They watched from the entrance as the masked figure of Ainz walked into the center of the small room.

This time, even Sharptalon lost his breath as Ainz pulled out several magical bags from thin air. Soon, their contents were being dumped straight onto the floor. A veritable mountain of various gold pieces started to form in the middle of the room. Once he had dumped several bags, he started pulling chests and items from wherever he stored them. Artifacts the two goblins could only describe as priceless started to fill all the corners of the rooms.

Magical weapons and armor. Ancient tomes and scrolls in unknown languages. Gems and nuggets of mysterious origins. All of these were pulled out in impressive numbers to line the walls. (If only they knew it wasn't even a fraction of a percent of what Ainz had.) After he was done putting the valuables in, Ainz clearly started to set up his own defenses inside the vault. They were utterly flabbergasted by the rare stone golems he placed by the door. But, everything so far paled in comparison to the last of his additions.

Sharptalon swore he saw a purple field on the edge of his vision, but his focus was soon taken by what appeared in the center of the room. Ten skeletons dressed in elaborate breastplates and wielding a variety of weapons appeared, all of it radiating magic. The goblins were warriors, and they felt that one on one a skilled warrior could probably beat these skeletons with the right gear. But, they were clearly no Inferi. If they were at a numerical disadvantage the goblins would most likely lose.

Then, their courage left their bodies and true fear entered in its place. A pair of massive humanoid creatures appeared. They had an oppressive aura of malevolence that hinted at a primal rage. Their massive tower shields and wavy flamberges left no impression of anything but strength.

Their eyes were haunting. A burning hatred radiated from the red orbs, framed by a rotted and monstrous face. Whatever these things were, the two goblins had no wish to fight them head on. Only a goblin of heroic proportions could hope to beat such a monster.

"Guard this place. Capture any intruder if you can." With their orders given, the assembled undead went to stand eternal guard over the present riches. The skeletons moved with eerie precision, moving as one. From the other two came a rumbling groan that seemed to come from the depths of the earth that echoed in the small chamber as they lumbered over to a corner.

"{I believe that will be all. Are the keys ready for me?}" The two goblins were brought out of their stupor by the question. They had ungracefully lost focus when observing the veritable storm of carnage in the vault.

' _Now this will be an interesting man to work with.'_ Sharptalon thought to himself. It was considered one of the darkest practices to learn necromancy in the wizarding world. Yet, the man who stood before him was clearly a master of the art beyond compare. Add on that he was incredibly civil, and you had a complete paradox of a man. If the so-called Light wizards ever heard of this, they would cry out about a new Dark Lord.

However, the goblins could care less. Results were the biggest things for them, and they routinely dealt with the undead when opening old tombs and such. Sharptalon had even heard of the rare intelligent undead before, ones capable of negotiating with the living. This gave them a much better appreciation for those who could make and control then undead.

So long as they weren't asshats.

Everything about Ainz screamed wealth, power, and strength. However, unlike any other wizard he knew with even an imaginary fraction of some of these, he was humble and respectful to all those around him. Realizing that he hadn't answered the question, Sharptalon shook his head to clear it and answered confidently.

"{Ah…*Ehem*, yes. We are almost done.}" The two quickly finished their work, embarrassed by the fact that they had been enthralled by what they saw. With the vault filled, they locked the door and began making their way back up the long path to the entrance. It was in an empty corridor that Sharptalon concluded their business.

"{Is there anything else we can do for you?}" He noticed as Ainz seemed to hesitate for a moment, pondering if he should say something.

"{Ah… Um, what do you know about wizarding adoption?}" It was a completely unrelated topic, but apparently one of importance to his new client.

"{We here in Gringotts handle much of the paperwork, as adoption and marriage play a heavy role in the economics of the wizards. We can have some paperwork drawn up and you can come in next week if you would like, all we need is the child's name so that we can make sure the blood family has no concerns. If any exist.}"

"{The girl I plan to adopt is orphaned. She has no other magical family to care for her, and the ones who care for her brother wouldn't take her… Ah, her name is Lucy Jane Potter.}"

' _Oh yes, very interesting indeed.'_ A bright smile on his face, Sharptalon eagerly agreed to set up the paperwork. It would be an excellent chance to pull one over on a meddlesome old goat. Plus, the goblins in England could use the entertainment the following storm would bring.

As he walked away from the lobby, Sharptalon could no longer hold it in. He threw his head back and let loose a rattling laugh. At his side, the new account manager Whiteclaw lamented the terrible amounts of paperwork this strange new client would bring him.

* * *

' _Thank god! Those goblins were seriously scary! I mean, they were pretty nice, but they looked like they were ready to attack me! Oh well, that's done. I sure hope I didn't mess up Demiurge's plan or expose Nazarick with the whole adoption thing. I just wanted to cover my ass, so no one says I kidnapped her in the future.'_

"Ainz-sama."

"KEK!" Ainz made a small hop in place as he came to a halt. He had forgotten all about the slime assassin that was hiding in his shadow. When he had heard her disembodied voice speaking right into his ear he had been startled. Embarrassedly, he noticed a few people on the street had seen his display. So, face down to hide his shame, he hurried forward towards the alley they arrived in.

"*Ehem* What is it Solution?" He spoke quietly to not be heard by the people walking past.

"We are being followed, My Lord. Three humans have been tailing behind us since we exited the bank." That was concerning. He hoped they weren't going to confront him about last night.

"What can you tell about them?"

"I believe us Pleaides should be able to eliminate them My Lord. I cannot tell what their motives are though. They seem to be making an effort to conceal themselves."

"I see. Once we are out of sight of any bystanders the two of you are to capture them alive. We need to know who they are."

"Understood, Ainz-sama." Ainz then turned down the dark alleyway. He was finally able to clearly see his pursuers now that they had separated from the crowd. Eventually stopping at the back of the alley, he turned to face the three cloaked figures. He noticed that they all wore white masks fashioned after a skeleton and heavy black robes. They seemed to be quietly talking amongst themselves in English as they closed in.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. How may I help you?" As Ainz questioned the masked men, Lupus stood defensively in front of him. The three responded by pointing their wands at Ainz in a threatening manner.

"Hmph! We are servants of the great Dark Lord Voldemort! Bow before our might and we might let you live!" The middle one called out confidently. The three seemed mildly shaken by the lack of response from the man in front of them.

They had been looking for an easy score. His eccentric robes and the maid following him caught their attention in the bank. Now, they hoped to get a fair bit of money from him to pay for their escape to Greece.

Also, they thought it would be fun to 'play' with the maid.

She was incredibly beautiful and there was no way either of them were of great importance. (otherwise, Nobles like themselves would have heard of them.) This meant that there would be no repercussions for killing them. In the end, they would be tragic loses to the terrifying Death Eaters in the last days of the Great Wizarding War.

Them not reacting wasn't expected.

"And why would I be coerced by weaklings who follow a dead lord? One beaten by a child no less?" Ainz' haughty and condescending tone drove the men into a rage. They were wizarding Nobles! Above everyone else! They would not be looked down upon!

With a fierce snarl, the middle Death Eater let loose a Killing Curse. However, before he could cast again the maid rushed forward at inhuman speeds. She slammed into the Death Eater to his right, incapacitating him before he could cast. Horror dawning under his mask, he watched another maid appear next to the man on his left. A quick movement of her too flexible arm and he was falling to the ground unconscious.

With panicked hope he looked to the maids' master, hoping the killing curse would bring him low and get the monstrous maids to back off. But, the sickly green curse did something he never thought possible. The unstoppable and fatal curse failed for the second time in history as it seemed to just fizzle out on impact with Ainz' cloak.

Mute realization of the power standing before him dawned on the last Death Eater before he too was rendered invalid by the maids. As darkness crept in his vision, the last thing he saw was a purple tear forming in the air as he was carted off to unspeakable hells.

 ***I just want to say this now, but the goblins won't be Deus Ex's. They will be important at times, but a lot of that is for their presence and infrastructure. This is the only time for the foreseeable future with the focus on them. Next couple chaps are time skips. Let me know what you think so far.***


	4. Chapter 4

***Albedo/Ainz is the only** _ **confirmed**_ **pairing for bone-daddy. It's up to your imagination for the rest.***

*3 years later*

Ainz sat reading an in-depth report on the state of Nazarick from Demiurge. Luckily, with the goblins' infrastructure, they were able to acquire substitutes for most low-level consumables on Earth. It was actually quite fortuitous that they did show up on Earth, as they were able to use the massive industrial and agriculture base of the mundane world to produce almost all of the low-tiered raw materials they needed. Once they discovered a substitute or a simple process, they were able to mass manufacture things like [Message] scrolls and low-grade healing potions with ease. The global nature of the economy made it much easier to hide their presence when drawing in tons of supplies. They had also finally started to experiment with using technology in areas like communication.

It would save a lot of money if he could just give the Guardians phones.

Unfortunately, there was only so much they could do before they would draw attention. As Ainz thought about the government and news investigators starting to snoop around, he was reminded of an old adage.

' _The only things that are certain in life are death and taxes – is it?_ ' That was a phrase once said by his old companions about the absolutes of the world, and he was one of them! Well, as close as physically possible. They would need to establish some legitimate business fronts to continue hiding their presence.

"Mastah!" Suddenly, Ainz was drawn out of his musing by the energetic squeal of a young child. A girl of no more than four raced into his office, doing everything in her power to receive his attention. She quickly latched onto his leg, clinging to it with all her strength as she beamed at him with a toothy smile.

"Baby, you know better than to bother Ainz-sama when he is working." A gentle, motherly voice soon floated into the room as Albedo glided in after her adopted child.

"Heh-heh. It is quite alright Albedo. I could use the distraction every so often. Plus, it gives me a chance to be with such cute girls." Chuckling to himself, Ainz picked up Lucy and plopped her into his lap. She soon settled into a comfortable position, evidence of her previous experience. Ainz looked to Albedo, seeing a genuine motherly smile grace her perfect features.

' _Ah, I don't think I'll ever get over how beautiful she is.'_ Ainz couldn't take his eyes off of the NPC-no, woman- he was closest to. His relations with the NPCs had developed over the three years they'd been on Earth, and he had come to accept their feelings for him as genuine. He had even eventually started to reciprocate many of those feelings, if in his own unique way. There had been problems, of course, but over all he had come to see them as more than just shadows of what he and his friends were.

"Ainz-sama, is something wrong?" A quizzical expression came over Albedo's face as she noticed his prolonged focus.

"Ah, no. I just can't get over how beautiful you are when you really smile." As Ainz spoke his feelings with mild embarrassment, Albedo teared up at his confession. Even though she could claim to be considered Ainz' woman, her feelings for him never seemed to falter and his genuine feelings just made her realize how blessed she was to have such a wonderful, Beloved Master.

"Momma! Don't hog all of Mastah's attention!" Lucy pouted in his lap. Ainz gave a ghostly smile at the girl's antics. One of the things that had endeared him to the NPC's, Albedo most specifically, was how they raised this child. Albedo had become a loving mother, always gentle, but with a firm hand when needed. She never harmed the young girl and lavished her in praise when she did well. It also helped that Lucy was a quiet and respectful child on her own.

Almost all of the NPCs had contributed in raising her in some way, and one could tell how much Lucy had grown on them by how they treated her. She had been embraced by the maids as one of their own, and even now wore a sized maid uniform. Ainz had been quite embarrassed when the first word she spoke was 'Mastah' while pointing at him.

Albedo had been truly proud of that fact, as well as her next words being to call Albedo 'Momma'.

As Lucy grew up she relished the opportunity to train with the maids in how to serve Ainz. She was still in the process of learning the proper techniques to be a servant, but she devoted herself to her training religiously.

"Lucy, it is disrespectful to demand something from our Lord." Albedo said with a bit of iron in her voice.

"I'm sowwy Mastah." She said, averting her eyes.

"It's alright. You know that you can call me 'Papa' right?" Indeed, he had been the closest thing to a father figure she had, and to be called master by his own pseudo-daughter was quite embarrassing. Or by anyone he was really close to, he just couldn't convince the NPCs to call him something so informal.

"Papa?" A befuddled expression dawned on Lucy's face as she tried to grasp the word. Suddenly, her expression brightened.

"Papa Bones!" She proclaimed in a fit of giggles. Albedo was absolutely mortified. Her daughter had called their master something so informal and insensitive. Her eyes widened in horror and she covered her mouth to hide her gasp of shock.

"I'm terribly sorry Ainz-sama! Please forgive my daughter for her disrespectful words!" She cried out with a deep bow.

Ainz just threw back his head and roared with laughter. It was refreshing to be informal with someone, even if it was just a child. After three years, he had gotten used to being the absolute ruler of Nazarick, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy unwinding. (In fact, he secretly kept things like manga and such in his personal inventory.)

"AH-HA-HA-HA. It's quite all right Albedo. I do not mind being informal with you all. If she wishes to call me that, then she may. However, I can understand your feelings, so she may call me that only when we are alone. Do you understand Lucy?" He looked down at her with a serious expression. Even though it couldn't be seen, his subordinates had gotten rather good at telling his mood from his aura.

With an emphatic nod she made clear that she understood his orders. Lucy had come to see Ainz as more than her father or master. His displays of strength and gentle hand drew her in to his personality like a moth to a flame until she revered him as a god. Conceptually, she knew she was very different from the inhabitants of Nazarick. However, as a young child who hadn't really interacted with the outside human world, she figured it just meant that she was a child who would grow into something more like those around her. Growing up to be like her Big Sis's in the Pleaides was one of her biggest drives in learning how to best serve her Master.

"Good. I'm sorry, but I must get back to work. Fifth, please take her to the Pleaides, I'm sure she will enjoy another lesson." Ainz called out to the regular maid. She had been waiting dutifully and silently on the side, smiling in tearful joy at seeing her Master's kindness but knew her station and stayed quiet. With a prim bow she took Lucy by the hand and led her out of the room to find the Pleaides.

"Ainz-sama, I assume that means you wish to speak with me?" Albedo said. Ainz nodded. Even though he had gotten used to the responsibilities of being a ruler, he still relied heavily on the intellect and skills of Albedo to help him manage.

"*Ehem* Yes, I spoke with Whiteclaw this morning. It is getting to be too much for the goblins to handle the volume of material we require. He said that if we don't cut back on how much we ask for immediately, then they won't be able to stop the inquisitive wizards and mundane officials looking into it." Ainz laced his bony hands in front of his face, contemplating what to do and trying to glean answers from Albedo's expression.

"Does that mean we will move forward with your plan Ainz-sama?" She asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"Ah... uhm, yes. I plan to leave tomorrow to start setting up the business connections. It will take time to get established, but we can manage in the meantime. Albedo, do you have any suggestions to help speed us along? I worry that if we take too long we'll be discovered and lose the element of secrecy we need to succeed peacefully."

"Would it be acceptable for Demiurge to begin the tests he wished to conduct My Lord? It would prove a useful way of gathering information and passing the time. Plus, I believe that we may be able to bring in more resources and pawns, if you allow it." Ainz had hesitated to authorize Demiurge's 'tests' before because of his indecisiveness and lingering humanity. However, most of those constraints had loosened with time.

"Very well. However, I must personally sign off on a planned test. We **cannot** afford another incident." Albedo bowed deeply, knowing exactly what he was referring to. It had been the closest they had come to discovery and had cost him a huge amount of time and money to get the local government to cover it up. It wasn't exactly subtle when a town of over a thousand people, both mundane and magical, disappear overnight. Although, the information and raw materials they gathered from the magic rich town was quite invaluable.

As the main perpetrators of the incident, Shalltear and Demiurge had shown sincere remorse at the trouble they had caused. Of course, Ainz had mostly berated himself for the lack of clear leadership that allowed them to do what they did. It made sense why they acted that way, but he felt there were much better methods of getting the same results.

"Hm… That should be all for now Albedo. Send for Yuri and Narberal, I plan to leave for Japan shortly, so that we have most of the day." With a practiced wave he dismissed her. She once again bowed deeply before a mischievous smile crossed her face. With speed Ainz couldn't follow, she darted forward and placed a tender kiss where Ainz' lips would be.

"By your will, My Beloved." With a twinkle in her eye she walked out of his room, a flutter of her wings and sway of her hips further tripping up Ainz as he stared at her, enthralled by her form.

* * *

"It's timeses for Guest Master to gets up." Marcus Potter woke up to the Longbottom house elf standing over him. For as long as he could remember he had lived in the house of the Longbottom family. Although he was too young to remember, he had been told that his parents had died. His Godmother was the only person able to raise him, but he didn't know her other than seeing her at St. Mungo's. Thus, he and Neville Longbottom had grown up under the care of his grandmother Augusta.

She was a stern and strict guardian who was not fond of rambunctious attitude. For reasons the boys couldn't fathom, she had treated Marcus much better than Neville for years. It caused a great rift between the boys and they vehemently squabbled. However, that had recently started to change. They were now both being treated in the same cold and distant way.

As young boys, they were incapable of understanding why this was. The reason was very simple. Augusta was more interested in raising a proper heir after the loss of her son. This meant she expected her own grandson to be a proper magical boy and exude with magic. Her husband also greatly supported this goal. And thus, after years of no observable accidental magic, young Neville was viewed as nearly worthless for his apparent lack of magic.

The reason young Marcus started to be treated the same way is because he too didn't show obvious signs of latent magic. Growing up well protected in the Longbottom's care shielded him from the need of accidental magic. And as the son of two prodigal magicals and the heir to another Ancient House she saw it as her duty to raise him properly as well.

All of these reasons were too complex for the young boys to understand. So, this led to them growing closer as they were treated more coldly. The two had become like brothers in the last few months, but with a few noticeable differences between them. While both had begun to turn inwards in the face of the disdain focused on them, young Marcus showed a much more prideful side.

Subconsciously, he had begun to accept many Pureblood beliefs supported by Augusta and her husband. As he grew, he came to think of muggles as inferior and relished in the lauding he received in public. As the only Potter in the public eye, he was the focus of a great deal of hero worship and recognition. This, unfortunately, didn't help with his more prideful nature. Because he was never brought up by the Dursleys, or beings of immeasurable strength, he was one of the magical world through and through.

Getting out of bed, he was happy to see the house elf leave without another word. He quickly got dressed and quietly made his way towards the kitchen. He entered into a large hall that was more than spacious enough for the table with four seats around it. Large glass windows let in the morning light and magic paintings danced along the walls.

"Good Morning Lady Longbottom." He greeted formally with his head bowed respectfully. It was the proper way for him to address someone of her standing and she recognized his effort in manners with a curt nod. Sitting primly at his assigned seat, he began to eat the food magically placed in front of him, as soon as Neville arrived, with all the propriety expected of him.

"Now, Marcus. You and Neville are going to be left with the Weasleys for a few days, as we are rather busy." Neville's grandfather Canin said. He didn't bother to look up from the day's Daily Prophet.

"Must we Canin? I know that they are purebloods, but they do not have the proper attitude and constitution to be a good magical family." Augusta questioned her husband. It was a well-known fact that she didn't think highly of the over-sized family, most specifically its matron. She found them to be a tad arrogant given their financial and social standing.

"You know that there are hardly any families left, especially with children. Theirs is the only allied family that has male children of comparable age, and it would be good for them to build relations with them." He made a pointed glare from over his paper, making it clear that it was final. While the couple could be called matriarchal, it was more like Augusta was just more outspoken and they rarely disagreed.

"I know that. I would just much prefer them stay with a nanny, so they don't become miscreants. You've heard how those twins of theirs are." Augusta, for her part, just looked mildly offended at the dismissal. In response, Canin just sighed heavily. He had heard about the trouble makers, and it wouldn't do well for the boys to follow them.

It wasn't long before they finished breakfast and were ready to depart. The two boys were eager to spend a couple days at another's house but hid it well to not draw attention. They quickly made their way over to the fireplace, as the floo was the best method of transport with the boys in toe.

"[The Burrow]!" In a lash of green flame, the magical powder did its work and connected them to the other family's residence. They quickly stepped through the fireplace and arrived into a much more modest room. Batting at their clothes to remove any soot, Augusta made her way over to the Weasley matron who waited for them patiently.

"Hello dearie!" The portly woman called out with forceful cheer.

"Ron is upstairs in the attic. You boys can run along now and go play with him. I'll handle your things." She quickly dismissed the two boys so that she could have a proper conversation with the Longbottoms. As the two boys went up the step hesitantly, the Weasley matriarch's cheery façade calmed slightly as she turned to the two older magicals.

"How long will they be here?" She asked.

"Just a couple days. I have business overseas and there is a Wizengamot meeting that we will be attending." Canin stated. It was apparent that the conversation was just a formality, as the Longbottoms quickly deposited the boys' items from their chest and went back to the fireplace.

"[Ministry of Magic]!" In another green flash the two were gone and Molly was left alone in her humble kitchen.

"Well, I think it's about time to start lunch." And with that, she went about preparing a meal large enough for the conflagration that was her present family and two guests. It took a fare bit of time to cook for her five present children, two guests, and herself.

* * *

Pablo hated being out in the rainforests. It was hot, humid, and lacked the amenities he was used to. However, when someone started destroying _his_ cocaine farms and storehouses they needed to be made an example of. At first, he thought it was the government, but the lack of coverage of big drug busts made him think otherwise. Then, he worried it was the rise of an apposing cartel. However, they usually took everything, even the bodies.

Not something a cartel would do.

Now, he was in a desolate part of Panama with a sizable number of enforcers, and even a few soldiers who had volunteered to 'help keep the peace'. All in all, whatever was causing him such a headache was going to die very, very violently. They had set a trap at a remote station, hoping to draw out whoever was attacking them.

They weren't disappointed.

Within a couple of hours, they started to hear screams and gunfire from the compound. Someone had slipped by the security net, as usual, and started taking it down from the inside.

"{Go! Go! Go!}" With the command given, his men started racing towards the compound. Their trucks roared along the jungle road as they quickly surrounded the compound. Because it was designed to hide from any nosy aircraft, the main building was just a large wooden barn with no discernable features. Not something out of the ordinary on a farm.

Now that they had gotten close, he and his men could hear what was going on inside the building. He could hear pained and horrified screaming coming from the men who were set as bait. He could also hear a deep roaring sound that wasn't at all natural. It resonated through the air and sent shivers down his spine, making him feel real fear.

Not that he would ever admit that.

"{Fire!}" With the command given, all of his men opened fire with every weapon they had. AK-47s, MP5s, even a few machine guns 'donated' by his friends in the military tore through the thin wooden frame. After about a minute the building was about to collapse, the timbers shredded by the heavy fire.

"{Cease!}" As the gunfire tapered off, they all listened closely for any signs of life. It seemed as if they were effective, with no sound coming from the ruined structure.

"{You two! Get in there!}" Pointing to two nearby lackeys, he ordered them to check the interior. He wanted conformation they got whatever had attacked the compound, as well as answers as to what it was.

The two men cautiously entered the building, evidence of the seriousness and discipline of the men on this mission. Suddenly, he heard panicked screaming and a short burst of gunfire. A loud thud sounded out like a body being hit by a car. One of the men sent in sailed out of the barn before violently hitting a tree. A loud crack signified that he wouldn't be getting up.

A loud clanking sound started as whatever was inside started to make its way to them. All of the men tensed on their weapons, fearful of what could have survived such an onslaught and thrown a grown man about like a ragdoll. A towering figure exited the destroyed building.

It was monstrous.

Almost everyone inhaled audibly at the sight of such a thing. It stood nearly three meters tall and was covered in heavy metal plates. In its hands were a massive slab of metal in the form of a shield and a wavy, menacing blade that seemed to have an aura of fear. Its entire body was covered in spikes and sickly red veins that crisscrossed its goliath form. While most of the men were too far to clearly see its face, Pablo and several others weren't.

"{Jesus Christ.}" He could see several of his men praying to God in the face of such an abomination. Its face wasn't human. It was a rotted, grotesque mockery of something that was once normal. Its eyes were blood red dots that focused on his men with a murderous glee, promising pain and suffering.

From their closer vantage point they could also see many small holes and dents adorning its body. Judging by how much firepower was thrown at it, he doubted that anything but the heavy machine guns had done more than scratch it.

He was impressed. If it wasn't butchering his men, it would have been a great asset to have at his disposal. But right now, it was a threat, and he needed to kill it. Somehow.

Suddenly, like a black gale, it surged forward with inhuman speed. It set upon the closest truck, the men inside not having any time to scramble away before it was hacking at them in brutal fashion. Its heavy sword cut the men in half with ease, a strangled cry the only sound they could make before they were cut down. Its impressive strength easily thrust the heavy blade to get at the men inside the vehicle, cutting through the aluminum skin like butter.

"{Fall back! Fifties! Focus your fire on it as we retreat! Radio in, we'll set up our explosives on the bridge!}" As the monstrosity started moving on the next vehicle, his men sprang into fear driven action. They swiftly followed his orders, hoping that by following them they had a chance to escape.

Soon, all of the vehicles were pealing out of there as fast as they could, the heavy, rhythmic thumping of the few heavy machine guns they had bringing up the rear. They all drove in a frenzied state down the rough road, but the uneven surface slowed them down enough for the _thing_ to keep up with them.

With a burst of speed, it caught up to the trailing vehicle, its impressive strength and durability crushing its rear axle with a mighty swing. They were surprised when it merely sprinted past, only bothering to thrust its blade through the chest of the exposed gunner. It kept pursuing the convoy as they tried to reach safety. If they got to the other side of the river, they could blow the bridge. Hopefully with the thing on it.

As they came upon a clearing, Pablo was relieved to see his men working diligently on the wooden bridge. They had just finished planting explosives all along the bridge and retreated to the other side.

Guarding the other side were his reserve forces, men mostly from the local government that he didn't want to use unless absolutely necessary. However, they had a lot more firepower in the form of two APCs and several RPGs. Their larger guns swiveled to track what was tailing the arriving convoy, and several of his men started to arm RPGs to hit whatever was coming their way.

The first vehicle had just made it to the far side when the monster burst through the tree line, hot on the tail of the last truck. There was only a moment of hesitation before the RPGs and APCs started firing at it. Pablo was ecstatic to see how resilient it was. While they were making headway judging by the pits and holes starting to form on its shield, it was still going strong against everything they had.

He really had to get one.

It had almost caught up to them when the last truck got to the bridge. He was completely surprised by the loyalty of his men when the last truck stopped dead, slamming into the creature as its momentum carried it into the truck. It roared in fury at being blocked as it crushed and smashed through the vehicle, slaughtering the men who had bought enough time for the rest to escape.

Finally, it was done with the truck. But by then it was too late. Its shield was in tatters and they had all escaped to the far side. As it made its way across the bridge, Pablo blew it up. Over a hundred pounds of military grade C-4 vaporized the wooden bridge. The shockwave rushed at his men, throwing several over and blowing out car windows. Keeping his focus on the monster that had caused so much trouble, they were all shocked by its dark silhouette appearing in the shallow water.

A few panicked shots rang out, striking it. It groaned one last time, struggling to stand, before it was enveloped in a flash of light and disappeared. A cry went out as his men celebrated their victory. They had beaten whatever monstrosity that thing was and survived.

Suddenly, A purple void appeared out of thin air at the foot of the destroyed bridge. The cheers tapered off as their attention was taken by the mysterious sight. There was little doubt that it was connected to whatever it was they had killed, as the supernatural nature of the creature matched perfectly with the ovoid of light.

Cries of fear went up as more monsters started to appear. It didn't take long for them to be surrounded by them. They all took a step back, horror written on their faces as from each purple void several more of the monstrous creatures started to appear. A wail of despair went up, soon followed by several more as the men were pushed past their breaking point. There was absolutely no way for them to kill the twenty knights of Death that suddenly surrounded them before they were all killed.

It started with a single man. A truck engine roared to life as someone tried to escape, hoping to bull past the ones blocking the road. It didn't take long for everything to devolve into a chaotic scramble as each man tried to save themselves. As one, the monsters closed in on the men.

The slaughter had begun.

No one would ever learn what happened to the soldiers who had gone off on a 'training mission', and a brutal campaign by the cartel was soon initiated as they tried to find out what happened to their leader. They never would.

Within six months, one of the world's largest drug cartels and all its resources had ceased to be.

 ***So, how did you like the first curb stomp? I want there to be a justified reason for them to not send out a few DKs and take over the world, they need at least a token challenge. To address some comments, I don't want Albus to be evil, just misguided in his actions. His intent is good, but just with canon you see he makes poor choices for innocents in the service of his Greater Good. It isn't unlike Ainz, but he at least is straight forward with it and doesn't claim to be the be-all end-all on justice. That's Neia's job. Who won't show up. Probably. Let me know if the time skip worked.***


	5. Chapter 5

***I freely admit to not being an expert on Harry Potter. If you notice something don't hesitate to point it out so I can fix it.***

Remus looked down at the address he had written down in his hand. He, a werewolf, now stood in front of the door to a moderately high-end flat in Paris. He had been living in the countryside, trying to get by with the odd job or contract, whether it be magical or mundane, for seven years now.

In retrospect, his life in mainland Europe was much better than in England. The prejudice against magical creatures in that part of the continent was significantly less than in the hyper-conservative England. It made it way easier to hold down a well-paying job or live in a comfortable house.

But, he was still a vagrant. He could probably find a place to settle down, but he still feared what his wolf might do to anyone he got close to. Plus, the loss of two close friends and the betrayal of the third made living in England or being close to anyone much too painful.

He now lived a quiet life, just trying to get by, out of the limelight. He was surprised, to say the least, when a letter addressed to him showed up mysteriously on the kitchenette counter of the tiny loft he was renting. It requested him, by name, for a job as a private instructor. The only information it gave was recognition of his 'state', possible aid for it and a reliable and sizable paycheck for at least several months, if not years. As well as an address to show up at.

It was too good to just pass up.

So, he had made the short trip to Paris, getting strange and distasteful looks from many of the wealthy locals for his worn-out, low-end clothes. It wasn't too surprising that whoever contacted him lived in a posh and expensive part of town. You don't go out of the way for a private teacher when you're poor. He had had a hell of a time convincing the guards to let him in. But, when he gave the apartment number he was looking for, they rather suddenly changed tunes.

Summoning enough courage and tensing at the possibility of an unwelcoming individual (they were obviously magical with their knowledge, so it could be a trap), he knocked on the door. At first, he feared that he had knocked too softly as he barely heard it with his heightened senses, but the sound of prim footsteps approaching the door made him think otherwise. Who opened the door was a beautiful red-headed girl with dark skin and long, braided hair in a maid uniform.

That wasn't what made his eyes widen.

His sensitive nose quickly picked up that the girl in front of him was a werewolf. And for some reason, his own inner wolf was cowering in shear terror in the face of a girl several years his junior. She flashed him a bright smile with a mischievous twinkle that made him think of his old group.

"Su~… can I help you?" She asked innocently. He could tell that she was alert and focused on him, most likely wondering who the scraggly man at the door was. Her accent also made him pause for a moment, as it sounded Asian, when she clearly wasn't.

"…Ah. I, I'm sorry. I-I received a letter telling me about a job. It gave here as the residence to report to." He hesitantly said. He watched her expression screw up in concentration as if she was trying to recall something.

"I'm sorry su~. I don't remember anything like that su~." She said, looking remorseful at his downtrodden expression. Upset that the letter was no more than an elaborate prank, he turned to make the long trek home.

"I see… I'm sorry to bother you." However, just as he turned he heard the maid call out again.

"I'm just kidding su~! This is the right place su~. My Master is waiting for you in the lounge~!" She said, her expression and demeanor flipping like a coin. Befuddled by the prank (if one could even call it that), he blankly walked inside, heading in the direction she pointed him in. He took absent note of how sparse the residence was personal decorations, signifying it was probably new or a spare residence.

Must be nice to be wealthy.

Walking into a lavishly furnished lounge, he saw several more maids and a man in dark robes with a strange mask that seemed to radiate a dark aura sitting behind an ornate desk. Lupin tensed. He had met and fought several Dark wizards in his time, but this one felt different. It also worried him that a werewolf was a maid. Obviously well treated, but a servant nonetheless. The man stood up from behind the large desk, his impressive size towering over the werewolf.

"Hello, my name is Ainz Ooal Gown. It is a pleasure to meet you. You must be Mr. Lupin." He was rather surprised by the friendliness of the man in front of him. It was rare for magicals to treat a known werewolf with anything but contempt. He could only assume things were different wherever the man was from, judging by his accent.

A place where werewolves were treated well did sound nice.

"Um, likewise… I received a letter telling me about a job?" Luckily, at least the man in front of him was clearly magical, so he didn't need to wonder about how they knew about his condition. He was still curious about how they learned about it and him, in the first place, but a job interview wasn't necessarily the best place to ask about that.

"Of course. I wish to hire you as a private teacher for several of my subordinates. We are… part of a reclusive magical community. As such, we know very little about the magical history and practices of this region, and I would like you to instruct them on it. Also, given your condition, we think you would be a good instructor for our members to learn about… nonhumans living in the magical world, as well as the Dark Arts.

Again, what we know and how we live is very different from the rest of the world and as we are just coming out of isolation, we wish to learn these things now to better familiarize ourselves. You will, of course, be paid well for the duration of the job, and it will last as long as needed for them to receive a proper education." Their situation wasn't too unheard of. There were groups of magicals who went into seclusion for decades, or even centuries, at a time for obscure research or cultish reasons. The proper diligence this group showed was a refreshing turn from the norm of willful ignorance.

"In your letter, you-you spoke about helping me with my condition. What did you mean?" He hesitantly asked. He knew it was rude to demand things without signing on, but he _needed_ to learn more.

"Of course. Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" As Ainz sat down behind the ornate wooden desk, Remus nervously sat down on a lavish chair opposite him. As he sank into the comfortable seat, he was once again gob smacked by the beauty of the maid who brought him tea. This one had long, straight blond hair and a friendly aura as she quietly served him before standing at attention behind Ainz.

"Well, I don't know if you have noticed, but we count werewolves as full members of our group, and it isn't a hindrance to their lives. Of course, our werewolves are different from wizarding lycanthropy, but we can still provide assistance and you will be treated well.

In short, if you wish for us to provide hunting grounds or wolfsbane, we can. I'm sure you may also need time off if the symptoms become too great and I fully plan to give you vacation time, so that you may deal with any personal issues.

Additionally, there is a possibility that we can find a cure. I have heard of several methods to treat lycanthropy, and while some I have no doubt are frauds, I believe that with some time and money we may be able to find a cure. Of course, this is untested, and I understand if you don't wish to participate."

As Ainz finished speaking, the room went silent. Remus sat there with a blank expression on his face. Over the years he had given up hope of being cured of his curse. He had tried every method, used every resource, to at least control the monster that he became.

None of it lasted.

Now, sitting before him, was a mysterious wizard who claimed to have a possible cure. He didn't know whether to scream at him for lying or cry tears of joy for providing hope. In the end, he made his choice. He had lived a life of fear and persecution, because of what he became once a month. There was no way he would pass up a chance to live a normal life.

"You…you really think there's a cure?" He whispered. He glanced around the room nervously, unsure as to how he should continue.

"Possibly. I know of some methods that aren't known by the general wizarding populace, and they are at least worth a try. Of course, we would need your cooperation for this to work." Ainz appeared rather nonchalant as he shrugged off the possible discovery of a cure for lycanthropy. The last part of Ainz' statement was also a clear double-edged sword. He would indeed be given a chance at a cure, if only he signs up to serve him however they needed. Remus would essentially become a slave.

But did it really matter?

"Can I quit?" He wanted to know if he would truly be selling away his soul.

"Of course. I have no intention of holding you against your will. That would rather defeat the purpose, would it not? Now, some notice and a reason would be appreciated, but there won't be any repercussions if you choose to walk away." Ainz' figure seemed to embrace his withered soul as he spread his arms out in a welcoming gesture. There were no tricks, no secret reasons, that he could see. The man before him seemed completely genuine in his intention.

"Alright, what do you need?" He said, focusing on where Ainz' eyes would be. He still didn't understand his actual job.

"Ah, not too much. We can take as much as you can offer, but there are some basics. Now, there are at least five individuals who you will be instructing. Others may join in depending on the subject or how much time you have. I think it would be best if we started by holding four-hour sessions three times a week. This will allow them to fulfill their duties and give you plenty of personal time. Although…

Yes, hm… Ah, if you are interested, you could live in residence here and work full time. I'm sure we would be able to fill your schedule, as we are mainly limited by your availability. Of course, more arrangements would need to be made."

"What?" Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was being given the opportunity to live in this high-end neighborhood as a full-time teacher. It was unbelievable.

"Ah, well… I figured that with the commute you would need to make it would take a considerable amount of your time, as we intend to block magical travel. Ah, no one lives here permanently, and it would be a waste for such a nice place to languish away, unused. Now, some concessions on your part would have to be made, but I think they're rather reasonable given the opportunity we are offering you." Remus was on the verge of tears. Most of his life he had been treated poorly because of his condition. For a few fleeting years he had been treated well by his friends in school, but even that hadn't lasted.

"I'll do it." He said with conviction. He clenched his fists in determination, staring right at the haunting mask of his new boss.

"Wonderful! Enter!" Ainz was visibly happy about his acceptance, and he moved quickly to the side of the room as four absolute beauties and a young girl that could only be called 'cute' entered.

One was a girl of Asiatic origins with her black hair in a neat bun, prim glasses and a strange, heavy, metal choker on her neck. The next was the maid who had answered the door, her current attitude lacking much of the joviality he had seen before as she stood respectfully before her master. The third was of European origins with long blond hair that fell in thick curls down her well-formed figure. The fourth beauty was a brown-haired girl with a doll-like expression on her face and an unusual multi-colored eye patch.

The fifth one was a young girl, probably no more than eight. She stood tall and properly alongside the older women with a matching serious expression. She appeared to be trying her hardest to match the sheer professionalism of her older counterparts. When he saw her unruly, long brown hair and vivid green eyes hiding behind glasses he was reminded of the painful loss from Halloween almost seven years before.

' _Could it be her? No…There's no way she could end here, as a servant. Get over it Remus, they're gone, and their kids are safe in England. WITHOUT you.'_ He had to blink away tears as memories poured forth of the happiest years of his life.

"I…have business to attend to. So, I must leave you here. Please introduce yourselves and clarify any questions you have with them. Fifth, come with me." And with that, Ainz departed with the demure maid who had served him. A few seconds later and he heard a sound from the kitchen, most likely teleportation magic of some sort.

"Are we ready?...Yes, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Yuri Alpha. Please call me Yuri." The Asian girl with a French bun said, primly adjusting her glasses.

"I'm Lupu-chan! I know that I'm not very experienced, so please take care of me su~!" The red-headed maid said. As soon as her master left her demeanor had once again flipped. It was obvious she greatly respected (and maybe feared) her master. Trying to be sociable, he gave the best smile he could in the hopes that an old dog like him might stand a chance.

"Ara~, I am Solution Epsilon. You may call me Solution." The blond-haired maid said. Her voice and posture gave off a sense of sensuality, but for some reason he couldn't shake the dangerous feeling that it was just a façade.

"…I am…CZ2128 Delta… Call me CZ." The last of the beauties said in strict monotone. Her face was completely unreadable as he tried to understand her emotions. For some reason, it brought forth a strong desire to protect her in him.

"I am Lucy Iota! Please take care of me!" The young girl said, full of energy. It was clear that she was the others' junior, perhaps a trainee and didn't have the same disposition as the others yet. It was rather endearing to see her so dedicated in becoming like the others.

"Ah, I-I am Remus Lupin. Please call me whatever you want. Is there anything you can tell me about yourselves?" He looked at the only other werewolf, trying to be sincere and appealing.

"Of course! I like long walks on the beach and-"

"…Ignore her… She's just... leading you on." Lupu was surprisingly cut off by CZ. He looked quizzically at the young beauty when she spoke up, shocked she had the ability to know his intentions.

"…You don't stand a chance... It's best to …get over it." She said with a surprising amount of conviction and wisdom. Yuri and Solution gave exacerbated smiles as they agreed with their companion.

"Hey, hey. Shizu-chan, don't go filling his head with lies about me!" Lupu cried out in what seemed to be mock distress. Remus was starting to get lost. These girls' personalities were too much for a reclusive werewolf.

"…He isn't good enough to...leash you...You're just playing with him." Everyone was surprised when Shizu spoke such inflammatory words.

"Oi! I'm an S, not an M! I would be the one holding the leash!" Lupu said, genuine fear creeping into her voice.

"…That's not... what I heard you want…" As Shizu spoke those scandalous words the other maids all expressed varying degrees of shock. Lupu, for her part, was flushed so red he couldn't tell what was hair and what wasn't.

"Hey! It's Ainz-sama! It's not my fault!" She pouted, trying to defend herself. Then, Shizu delivered the killer blow to her weakened pride.

"…Wan. Wan." Lupus sputtered indignantly as Shizu made those noises and used her hands as mock paws. Her deadpan delivery was ill fitting for the salacious words she spoke. Most of the others just stared at the two of them in shock, their mouths hanging open at the revelation. Lucy, thankfully, didn't appear to be fazed by the conversation, the innuendos obviously (hopefully) going over her head.

Remus was incredibly uncomfortable. It had been made clear that personal lives were off limits and that he stood no chance. Unfortunately, it devolved into a discussion he wasn't exactly comfortable with. The presence of a young child not helping any.

"Lupus, Shizu, you are being rude." Yuri cut in. she adjusted her glasses to focus on the task at hand and hide the small blush that had formed on her face. The back and forth the two had started, cut out just as suddenly as it had began.

"If you would please come with me, I will show you the bedroom you may use. After that, you are free to depart to retrieve your personal items. One of us will be here tomorrow morning at 7:00 and remain until Lucy returns from the public school she is attending at 16:00." Remus was incredibly thankful as Yuri pulled him out of the room just before the two maids started fighting again. It really didn't do anything for his health to hear some of the things they were arguing about.

The number of bone inuendoes were too much, even for a canine.

* * *

Ainz walked into the lobby of a large office building. While not the largest he had ever been in (the building his old self's office was in dwarfed this one by about a kilometer), it was the largest building in that area of Tokyo. He amicably greeted the receptionists on the ground floor, the obviously new ones gaping at him as he passed by.

It was something he had started getting used to. Luckily, being an undead meant that he had a much better handle on his emotions, so no one could tell when he was stressed out. It paid off in dividends, as it made competitors completely unable to read the blank illusion that usually was his 'face'. Now though, it was junior employees who had never come across their personable boss in one of the fastest growing corporations in the world.

Four years ago, with the goblins giving him an identity, Ainz had established a legitimate company based in Japan to start bringing in resources. He hadn't intended it to succeed so well, but with the massive amounts of base capital at his disposal, and the fact that he usually left Demiurge in charge of planning and affairs for the company, it had quickly grown into a multi-billion-dollar conglomerate.

How it happened he had no idea, but the praise put on him by the NPCs got to be a bit excessive. All he had done was meet with other CEOs to establish major contracts and suggest a few areas of focus based on what he remembered the history buffs in the guild saying. He hadn't even made a public statement yet! With his dislike of public speaking (fear he'd mess up, really), he always got a spokesperson to talk to the media. He rarely showed his face to anyone, especially outside the company.

What Ainz didn't know was that the media was absolutely fascinated by the rise of the mysterious new company YGGDRASIL Inc. At first, it had been because they smashed onto the national, and then global, stage with baffling amounts of raw capital that no one knew the origins of.

The attention had originally been hostile. There had even been several investigations made by the government for fraud and tax evasion. But, they never seemed to find anything solid. The final nail in the coffin for the investigations had been when the investigators had shown up at a warehouse Ainz was visiting. It happened to be used as a transit point for gold out and materials in for Nazarick. When Ainz had graciously shown them gold bars equaling about ten percent of the standing global reserve they knew there wasn't any way for it to be acquired illegally. It was just too much to have gone unnoticed before. Plus, it would be unwise to trigger a hostile response from someone who could crash a global market overnight.

Most investigations had died with that, but a week later a raid on the facility to seize the gold as 'evidence' arrived at an empty warehouse. When the company had demanded accountability for the raid, many high-level agents on the task force were subsequently arrested for corruption. The government had been forced to concede defeat and request proper documentation of funds in the future.

After that, the tune had changed. With the amount of money he was moving, it was better for people to be Ainz's friend instead of enemy. In addition, the employees who joined the company all demonstrated an abnormal level of loyalty. Ainz had remembered what the companies of his old world had done to him and his friends and he didn't want that to happen on this Earth. So, the employees at his company had some of the highest working standards and benefits in the world.

Couple that with a mysterious shroud around the company's reclusive owner and his two beautiful assistants and the media tripped over themselves to talk about Ainz and his company in a mostly positive manner.

Originally, he had planned to be based in downtown Tokyo, but the money and effort to get set up were too much. Now, the fringe district he had almost completely bought up was quickly growing into a major industrial and trade center for Japan and all of East Asia. All of it was based out of a gleaming new sky-scraper that was filled with state of the art technology, becoming the crown jewel of the company.

Ainz quickly made his way over to the elevator, Narberal quietly following behind him. He would have preferred to take Yuri, but she was busy with the new werewolf and was better used as a teacher anyways. He needed her to learn things about the outside world so that she could teach other members of Nazarick.

And him.

He quickly stepped into the sleek elevator and Narberal swiped a keycard to give them access to the top floors. Although he had resented the more lavish workplace of his past bosses, he could now appreciate the need and desire for comfort when doing such a stressful job.

' _I really need to make those faster.'_ Ainz thought to himself as the elevator stopped after an agonizingly long trip to the upper floors. Stepping out into a plush reception area, his illusionary face smiled pleasantly at the young girl who acted as a secondary secretary for many of the department heads who worked on the floor. As he passed by, he didn't catch the small blush she sported as she smiled back at him. Power, money, and kindness went a long way.

"Oh! Mr. Suzuki! Mrs. Tanaka wishes to speak with you about something!" The girl at the desk called out, finally remembering her instructions.

"Thank you, Ms. Nakamura." He said, turning towards his PR chief's office.

"Any time sir!" Ainz was once again oblivious to the feelings of women as Narberal shot a truly venomous glare at the girl for the tone she took with him.

No outsiders were worthy of **her** master.

For her part, Akari Nakamura was a good sport about the hostility shown to her. She had been working for YGGDRASIL for over a year now and was used to it. Plus, the dichotomy of the owner's two stunning assistants was legendary. While both were rather distant, Yuri was much more popular with the women for her professional, but kind, attitude. Aoi (Narberal) was instead much more popular with men. For whatever reason, they were drawn to her cold and harsh attitude. (In reality, there were two camps, the masochists and the tsundere believers.)

Ainz quietly made his way into a large office that had been packed full of various stacks of paper and several large computers. A strange sight for a man from the 22nd century. Sitting at a cheap particle board desk was a greying Japanese woman, who appeared to have some foreign blood in her due to her vibrant blue eyes.

"Aoi, wait outside. You wanted to speak with me?" As Narberal left with a silent bow, Ainz was left alone with one of his most important human subordinates. Looking up from the newspaper she was reading, she gave a matronly smile.

"Ah! Ainz-sama! How has Lucy been, My Lord?" She greeted her boss rather informally. While her appearance was that of matured kindness, she had a wicked intelligence and was incredibly perceptive. She had, on her own, even been able to figure out that Ainz and his 'assistants' weren't normal.

And when she had confronted him on it, she was surprisingly calm and collected to learn that her boss was a walking, talking skeleton. After that, she had grown on Ainz for her valuable work in keeping him out of the limelight. Something he was eternally grateful for.

"Oh, she's doing well. Although her academics could use some work, she is very diligent in her studies." Mrs. Tanaka was very accommodating of his inhuman nature as he started to forget many social customs over the years. She had also generously provided advice in how to raise children once she learned about his adopted 'daughter', the young girl having met her after she learned about Ainz's nature. Her sharp mind telling her Ainz was inexperienced as a parent for human children.

She dared not ask about _other_ children.

"Well, it can't be helped. So long as she is happy and works hard that's all a parent can ask for. Ah, before I forget, I need to speak with you about an upcoming event." At Ainz's tired groan and downtrodden expression she smiled. It brightened her day to see her magnanimous boss squirm every once in a while, and public settings did just that.

"Yes, yes. But! The Prime Minister will be there, as well as several important foreigners. Even though I can't get you to go on the News, it's important to show your face at closed events like this. The event is this Friday night at 20:00, make sure you are dressed formally by 19:00 so the car can pick you up. Now, I must work My lord. I have to write a press release for our spread into the personal electronics market." With that, she ushered Ainz out of the cramped office to finish her work.

Privately lamenting the public appearance he had to make, Ainz headed towards his own office to slog through more stacks of paperwork.

 ***So, we got another time skip. I'm debating the order I put a few scenes involving some beatdowns, so let me know if you want them sooner rather than later. Gonna try getting on a Sunday release schedule.***


	6. Chapter 6

***A bit short, but I didn't have anything else that fit.***

Vlad 'The Betrayer' Dracul VII glanced fearfully about as he walked into a dilapidated monastery. About him, he could see dozens of vampires adorning the darkened alcoves. Normally as the head of a large clan he wouldn't be surprised to see so many vampires. The problem was they weren't part of his clan.

On that night, there would be the first meeting between all major clan leaders in over 200 years. It was…uncommon for vampire clans to get along. They rarely tolerated each other, let alone worked together. The fact that the Persian clans and the Russian vampiric bratva were talking to each other with something other than violence was a sign of how serious the meeting was.

Three years ago, one of the largest clans in North America vanished without a trace. Normally, nobody would care (especially about _them_ , the sparkling cunts). The nearby clans would squabble over the now open territory and everyone would be more alert for a while. It was the quid-pro-quo in how to respond to vampire hunters. After all, they hadn't forgotten the darker times, even if the wizards had.

The problem was that over the next five years clans big and small from every corner of the globe started disappearing. There was no evidence and no obvious correlation between the rapidly accelerating disappearances. This was why the powerful clans were working together. This was why they were **scared.**

Vlad was even more nervous and paranoid tonight than he normally was as of late. Just days before the meeting, one of his subordinates had contacted him saying he found something in a forest reasonably close to his home. He never made it home. It was more than likely what was wiping out the clans, and it would take more than his clan to take it on. Maybe even more than the united vampires to beat those things.

He nervously stuck near the exists, hoping for a quick escape if things went south. Even when other clan leaders came up to talk with him, he was distant and twitchy. It was clear to everyone that what was happening had gotten to him, but it seemed unusually bad. Finally, the meeting was called. All of the clan heads filed into a massive room, filling in the seats of the huge stone table in the middle.

They filled in by predetermined rank. Older and larger clans being towards the head of the table. It didn't appease Vlad that he was placed so far forward. Eventually everyone had entered and the talking died down. They all waited for the host, the Swiss clan, to start the conference.

"It is never a good sign when our kind have to meet like this. Before, there was a clear threat, all we had to do was respond to it. Now, we know nothing. Our kind are disappearing with ever increasing speed and we can't do a damn thing about it. If anyone, **anyone** , has heard even a rumor about what is happening, please share it. The preservation of our race depends on it." A surprisingly young-looking vampire spoke to the gathered leaders of their race with a tone full of intensity.

Everyone glanced around the hall, even to the deputies who lined the walls, to see if anyone had information. Vlad gulped audibly. He didn't want to do it, but he had no choice. With trembling hands and shaky legs, he stood. All eyes immediately turned to him, wondering what he had to say.

"I, I have information. One of, one of my children found something in a forest near my home. It-it's unlike anything we could imagine." He paused to collect himself. he now had everyone's rapt attention. He had to be careful. If he didn't word it right or defend himself well, then no one would believe the danger that was approaching.

"He, he found a-a tomb. It was massive. There were monsters inside, stuff of legends. Whoever, _whatever_ , made that tomb is beyond our comprehension. My-my child. He tried to get a closer look. Before he knew it, he was cut off. He was able to report what the guards of the tomb looked like. There were magical skeletons in great numbers and other undead abominations. That's all I know. I have no doubt that he was killed. I-I think the master of the tomb is a _Lich King_." He twitched and squirmed as he finished speaking about the horrors he knew of. Even though he couldn't convey it, the screams of his lover would haunt him for the rest of his life.

When he said that, there were gasps all around the room. Lich Kings were monsters from fairytales of eons long past. Rulers of the dead who could create and command legions of the undead. They were the stuff of nightmares, things that only the likes of a heroic legend could beat. Any real vampire would know of them.

Even Merlin had needed a vast army to beat a young one. And it was the only one to have appeared in the last 4000 years.

"Correct~." Suddenly, everyone started at the bell-like voice that carried over the murmuring. Everyone recoiled upon seeing a well-endowed young woman in a beautiful white dress standing atop the center of the table. Even though she looked normal, they could tell she was one of them by the crimson eyes that shown from behind an ornate mask.

"Well, as correct as maggots like you could ever hope to be. WE are the ones who have been cleaning out the muck and scum who populate this wretched world. However, My Lord is kind, for he has seen fit to give you a choice. Bow down before me here and now. Lick my shoes and grovel for your worthless lives. Pledge your loyalty to the Supreme One and you will live. If you submit, then you will thrive under My Lord's gentle care. If not, you will suffer for your insolence."

Whoever the mysterious girl was, they could all feel a sense of danger and bloodlust oozing from her body. Chills went up their spines as they realized she wanted them to refuse.

"DIE!" Vlad lunged at the monster who had taken his lover, eager to strike her down. She didn't react other than to casually swipe at his approaching figure.

*Plop* Everyone present looked on in mute horror at the vampire who had just been decapitated. As the body crumpled to the ground, everyone stared dumbly at the little girl who so casually killed a vampire with her extended pinky. Even if she was one of them, it didn't explain how she could kill him with a speed they couldn't follow. That just made it more unbelievable.

Suddenly, the room burst to life as everyone started to notice the scantily clad vampire girls who stood in all the exits. With dawning horror, the smarter ones present realized this was why the attacks were happening. For much less effort, they had brought all of the clans to their knees with their heads trapped in this one room. By scaring the entire species into a response, this 'Supreme One' had effectively brought the vampire species to heel.

Panic spread throughout the room as their inherently selfish nature took hold. Many of them indulged themselves in worldly pleasures to the fullest that their long lives could provide. They had no interest in serving a master. It wasn't long before most of them were rushing for the exits, hoping to overwhelm the small number of enemies in their way. Those who looked back watched in shock as a select few bowed before the mysterious girl.

There were two types who bowed. Insignificant nobodies who were dissatisfied by their current lot. Lesser clan heads and disgruntled deputies, people who felt they deserved more and had been seduced by the glimpse of power and promise of gain. The third was the most worrying to the elder clan leaders rushing for the exit. They were members of their own. Elites and royals of their kind who were smart enough to see the writing on the wall and do their best to live. To survive.

"Oh my. This is less than predicted. Oh well, you'll all just have to work hard to make up for their worthlessness. Girls~." The masked monster in the middle of the room spoke in a cheery voice, clearly aware of what was going on. And with a sing-song command her allies(?) guarding the exits lunged into action.

They were as swift and vicious as the most elite coven warrior, and as strong as an elder vampire. They easily carved their way through the huddled masses of weaklings trying to squeeze out, barely stopping to avoid their piling bodies. Soon, a small number of more intelligent, older vampires put forth a coordinated counter attack. They ignored the impossibly strong monster at the center of the room who only moved to swat down anyone dumb enough to launch a vain attack on her.

Eventually, they had success in managing to strike down a pair of the strange vampires guarding an exit. It was an unnatural sight for the vampires to see their opponents disappear in a flash of light after being killed. Everyone rushed through the opening, believing they would be safe if they could just get away from what was behind them. In the room, the few stragglers and those who bowed watched with bated breath and trembling bodies to see what the masked girl would do.

"Eh~. How disappointing." It was unclear to those around her if the disappointment was focused on her cohorts or the masses of vampires who fled. It could have been both. Her guards had failed, but scores of vampires present had been brought low as evidenced by their incapacitated or slain bodies that riddled the floor. Suddenly, she made a strange motion before seemingly talking to someone who wasn't there.

"[The rest are heading your way. I couldn't find any more secret exits. Ha? Oh…Okay, I'll ask.] Do any of you insects know of the secret exits?" She asked harshly in heavily accented English, looking at the small crowd of submissive vampires. They trembled when her cruel gaze washed over them. None of them dared to speak falsehoods to curry favor.

"I-I do, My Lady. There are four secret exits from the monastery. One in the cellar, one part-way down the cliffs, one in the library, and one in my personal chambers." Spoke the young leader of the Swiss clan. He was one of the most notable present, a clear shock to those who noticed due to the fierce neutrality of the Swiss.

"Eh? Oh! Thanks! [There's four secret exits. Do you have someone on the one in the Library? Yes? What about the master chambers? Oh, okay.] You two, watch the exit in the master chambers." All eyes followed the girl's gaze as she looked up. Suddenly, a pair of shadows dropped from the ceiling from where they had gone undetected. They were strange creatures with eight limbs who bowed silently before slipping away like ghosts.

Those present watched in continued shock as the girl ignored those around her, listening to the sounds of startled shouts that came from the main courtyard. Suddenly, they all heard a loud roar of some unknown beast before a mute, booming thunder sounded out. They all winced as they heard cries of pain and screaming amidst the crackling of a roaring fire. Fire was something all undead instinctively feared. For it to be used to butcher them like that was horrific.

"Ahn~! I hope I get praised for all my hard work~! Please take care of me My Lord~!" The remaining leaders of the once proud and noble race of vampires shivered in fear as the mysterious girl writhed in ecstasy while thinking about some unknown lord.

They could only imagine what kind of creature would gain that beautiful monster's affection.

They dared not move from where they prostrated, waiting in trepidation for recognition of their servitude. Eventually, the sounds from outside tapered off. Soon after, a sharply dressed man in pinstripe suit wearing a mask much like the girl's walked in. One might mistake him for a human man at first glance, but not once they noticed his pointed ears and the thick, metallic tail that swayed gently behind him. A pantheon of monsters of all shapes and sizes soon followed him in. Without a word, they began retrieving the downed vampires and taking them out of the room.

"We are done here. Are these all of the ones who pledged themselves?" He asked in a silky-smooth voice.

"Ah, uh, yeah. It's less than you said, but they're all here. Why are we even bothering with them?" She questioned, head cocked in confusion. It was understandable, to an extent. Why would such powerful people need them?

"Because, they will be useful in the transition. Plus, it's faster to take over like this. Besides, after our last mistake we were given clear instructions to not do the same again." Demiurge replied, his voice almost chiding. It appeared to have worked, as the girl's body language showed she was embarrassed by what he said.

"I know! We both messed up! I've worked hard to not mess up again! I haven't even had any blood yet! You could do your part and not put me in places where I might lose control!" As she stubbornly countered, the kneeling vampires were smart enough to know better than to say anything if they valued their lives.

"*Sigh*, I know…Well, I think we can leave now. Now, if you please? Come along now, you need to be instructed in your new roles." The clan leaders obediently stood, following the two out into the courtyard. Once there, the girl commanded [Gate]. A purple void sprung up from nothing, and with the demons and monsters who slaughtered their brethren and carrying their bodies encouraging them from behind, they stepped forward into a new world.

Within a month, all of the known vampire clans had been destroyed, subjugated, or sent into hiding.

* * *

A bellowing roar ripped through the still mountain air. High up in the Carpathian Mountains there was a large dragon reserve. It was an idyllic stretch of land, with high mountain passes surrounding several valleys and ravines with the occasional lake dotting the landscape. Rolling meadows and dense forests turned the ground a rich green, only broken by watery blue or the grey and white mountain peaks.

It was a well-established dragon preserve that reliably maintained a steady population of dragons to bring in their resourses for magicals all over the world. Recently, it had been bought out by a secretive buyer for a large sum. As a privately-run operation (there was big money in dragons if you were cautious) the amount of money they were offering was too much to just pass up.

None of that mattered to the Hungarian Horntail that flew through the air on a hunt. It was looking for something specific, something that didn't belong in its territory. Over the last moon a strange scent had started to appear in the area. It gave another mighty roar in challenge of whatever dared defy its rule. It's eye caught movement in a glade below. Descending to the ground, it huffed along as it tried to pick out the scent of whatever had been there.

Violently, it whipped its head around to glare at a two-legged creature that stood at the far end of the glade. It was strange, for a two-legged, aside from its much darker skin, it seemed to be radiating unease and fear. But not directed at it. It was almost like it was perpetually nervous and fearful. In its hands was a gnarled piece of wood that made the dragon nervous with just a glance. Suddenly, the wind shifted, allowing it to catch the scent of the two-leg.

This was the thing that had entered its territory, this was the thing that had to die.

Others like it needed to be warned off. Plus, she was hungry. When a dragon has a nest full of young whelps in need of food the mother wouldn't be picky about prey. Two-legged meat was just as good as four-legged meat. More than one two-legged had been stupid enough to try and capture it when it was in need of food.

Taking the initiative, it let forth a stream of liquid fire. The flames lunged forward, intent on turning everything fleshy it came across into well-cooked meat. The heat soared in the glade as much of the surrounding vegetation caught fire. The dragon would have purred in content if it wasn't pouring flames forth as the fire closed in on the two-leg.

"Ma-[Magic Shield]!" Just before the flames reached the small being, a green barrier sprang to life in front of it. With a disappointment laced growl, the dragon watched as the fire swirled harmlessly around the two-leg. It would have to use brute force to dispose of the growing nuisance. Feeling its claws shift in the soft soil, it prepared to lung forward. Its muscles coiled tight and its tail stilled as it prepared to rip and tear the two-leg apart.

Yet, when it tried to thrust forward it couldn't move a muscle. At some point between its flames ending and its attempted charge, thick vines had wrapped around its entire body, trapping it in place. The dragon struggled in vein to free itself, pulling on any part that had any give. It cried in anguish and fear as it was put at the mercy of the two-leg.

The dragon wasn't stupid, it knew the two-legs were dangerous if they trapped a dragon. It had witnessed many powerful dragons, young and old, fall to their heatless fires. Their bolts of fire flung from their sticks would bite and sting a dragon's hide. No dragon could last forever against that onslaught and would eventually be brought low. They would swarm over the fallen dragon, draining its life from it before taking what they wanted, leaving the rest of a once mighty beast for the carrion feeders. It was a mournful way to go, and the dragon had lost more than one mate or whelp in that manner.

The two-legs were much too ignorant to notice, but dragons have excellent memories and a fierce loyalty to their flight. A dragon would never forget if its young was spared and it would always remember those who struck down its kind.

The two-leg approached with hesitant steps, the unease it radiated obviously not fear of the trapped beast before it. As it neared, the dragon became even more desperate to escape its bonds. A rich, forest smell of fresh dirt and cool rain pervaded its sensitive nostrils. But an uneasy vein of musky rot and old death lingered around it, a scent of other origins that spoke of its home.

When the two-leg reached the dragon, it proceeded to look over its entire body as if searching for something. Occasionally, there would be a tingle or pinch before the tightness and pain from an old wound faded. The dragon calmed. Its efforts to escape were futile, exhausting it through the exertion. Now, it laid still, awaiting whatever fate came its way.

After looking over the entire dragon, the two-leg returned to its front, looking deep into the large reptile's eyes. A low groan escaped the dragon that contained all its fear and unease. It didn't want to die, not with young chicks in the nest. It pleaded with the paradoxically cool and strong eyes of the skittish two-leg, hoping for release.

Suddenly, the heavy beating of dragon wings filled the glade. Two massive and powerful dragons landed in the small clearing, ignoring their inferior and trapped cousin. The two titans approached the two-leg before pushing their heads towards the demure being. Its nervousness still present, the two-leg proceeded to pet the mighty dragon Lords as the two fought for affection.

After a while, the two-leg turned back to the trapped dragon. With a wave of its terrifying stick, the vines and plants that ensnared the Hungarian Horntail receded back to their natural state. Hesitantly, the dragon looked at its two more powerful counterparts. The two largely ignored the smaller one, only giving a small warning growl as it inched towards the two-leg.

The dragon looked down at the two-leg, some of the nervousness it showed from confusion as the dragon inched closer. When the dragon got close enough, it sniffed the two-leg all over, its hot breath ruffling the tuft of fur on its head and the weird skin flap on its legs. Drinking in the complex scent, it committed to memory the being's signature once again thinking the scent of Death was foreign.

Suddenly, the dragon gave a long lick to the soft skin of the two-leg's muzzle. The dragon huffed in amusement from its cry of indignation, the other two dragons giving a strange warble as well. With a great burst of air, the Hungarian Horntail spread its massive wings and took flight. It had been spared by the two-leg, and it would not easily forget. In the moons to come, other two-legs would come and go, but only those with the same lingering, foreign scent could be trusted. There were also many flyers and four-legs, sometimes they had no-legs or many soft limbs, who showed up with that same scent.

They would heal wounded dragons if the wound wasn't terrible, and they would deal with any other two-legs who showed up with the ferocity of a dragon. If a dragon was vicious and hunted other dragons, they would come and take it away. If a dragon was old and sick, or died on its own, they would take it away. Occasionally, they would also take others, usually young males or old females. But only when their numbers grew too large causing the many dragons to squabble for food. What happened to the taken dragons the others didn't know. They were intelligent beasts, but beasts nonetheless.

However, there was one absolute rule in the sprawling preserve. **Never** try and hurt something that had an undertone of Death in its scent.


	7. Chapter 7

***Just to lay it to rest, Lucy will go to Hogwarts a human. I will give Ainz's reasons for this in a future chapter. Her current and future power is also decided.***

Albus bubbled with glee like a young school girl. Over the last nine years he hadn't heard even a rumor as to where young Lucy could be. He suspected the goblins had information based on their sudden refusal to work with him regarding matters of her inheritance and such. It would have been a good way to track her location if someone tried gaining access to her sizable accounts, but without proof to legally coerce them all he could do was bite his nails.

Now, the time had finally come.

He had hoped to find her sooner, but he would have a definite address to find her at as the school registry started inputting addresses for acceptance letters. Already, dozens of owls were flying from the stacks of Hogwarts to deliver the news and all of the regular teachers were being sent out to help guide the muggleborns who were just being introduced to Hogwarts and magic. Now, it was just him and the groundskeeper Hagrid left. There was no way he was going to leave such a sensitive matter to the extremely loyal, but simple half-giant. Perhaps he could guide the young girl later, but he had to observe the situation first. Arriving in his office, he eagerly went up to the large tome and opened it. With practiced ease that told of his repetitive inquiries, he flipped through the large book to find the two Potters.

' _Ah, yes. Marcus was doing quite well at the Longbottoms last I heard. I'm glad there were no problems on that end. It_ is __ _a shame about Frank and Alice though. Now, where has Lucy been hiding all these years?_

… _Paris? Well, it could be worse. At least there no Dark Lord is likely to cause a big ruckus. I just hope Olympe doesn't beat me to her.'_ After writing down the address and donning a pinstripe suit that would make a certain demon cry in agony over the horrible fashion choice (yellow and purple do **not** match in a suit), he headed out to France. He was skilled enough to apparate across the short English Channel, thus avoiding some annoying paperwork, and with a few well-placed jumps he was in the magic district of the City of Lights.

He swiftly made his way on foot to the exit of the district. As he wasn't a local, he had no idea where he needed to go and would need to traverse the muggle world to find the address. Walking towards the tidy café that was the entrance, he heard a voice call out.

"Ah, Dumbledydore! It'z so good to zee you. How are preparedations for zee new year goeing?"

' _Shite!'_ "Ah, Madam Maxime. How are you my dear? I'm looking forward to the tournament in a few years. Unfortunately, I am rather busy at the moment, as our acceptance letters just went out and there is much to be done!" He said, turning to look at the tall, pillar like woman heading towards him.

"Iz zat why ou are here? Could it be for a young girlz living in Paree? Honestely, 'ou should tell me zeeze things before 'and. It was quite a surprize." She asked, a sly smile on her face.

"Ah, heh-heh. Well, it wouldn't be hiding if I told people. I figured I'd pop in to see how she's doing and explain a few things. Is that why you aren't just sending an owl?" He laughed nervously. Unfortunately, because Olympe Maxime knew about Lucy being in France, she had every right to invite her to Beauxbaton. Now it would all come down to what Lucy and her mysterious guardian decided. Hopefully the fully paid tuition for Hogwarts would be a good snare.

"Oui. I want to zee ze girl for myself and learn more about Zee-Girl-Ou-Lived. Vell, shall ve go zen? I am quite curious to meet ze famed girl." Realizing he had no choice, Albus stuck his arm out for Maxime to take rather awkwardly. The pair walked through muggle Paris, receiving many strange looks for Olympe's massive height (a notice-me-not only went so far) and their odd clothes before they arrived in a very high-end neighborhood.

They soon made their way up to a heavy wooden door, the metal plate on the side telling them it was the right apartment number. They had to magic their way past the security to get by without any questions, but they now eagerly anticipated the answer to a near decade long mystery. Confidently, Albus nocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. It wasn't long before he heard someone on the other side undoing the locks. As the door opened, he mentally rehearsed what he needed to say.

Then he saw who opened the door.

"{Hello, I am Madam Maxime, and this is Albus Dumbledore. May we speak with you about your daughter?}" Madam Maxime went ahead with the introductions. As she didn't recognize the man holding the door, she assumed he was the adoptive parent or guardian of Lucy Potter and hoped he would quickly understand what was going on.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

Remus Lupin would have laughed at the scene of Albus Dumbledore blinking owlishly in confusion if he too wasn't completely flummoxed by the visit. While he expected someone to come for Lucy Iota from Beauxbaton, he hadn't expected Dumbledore. Finally, it registered in his brain that the tall woman (probably giant's blood) had asked something.

"{Ah, I'm sorry?}" He asked, not having understood what he was told.

"Remus, my boy, why are you here?" Albus said after finally recovering some of his senses. He needed to satisfy his burning curiosity as to why his former pupil was there.

"…Because I…live…here?" He said hesitantly. Complete confusion was written all over his face. Why would Dumbledore show up and not be looking for him, or even know he lived there? Albus just shook his head, hoping to clear it of his many burning questions. He needed to know about Lucy.

"Never mind that, my boy, where is young Ms. Potter?" He asked pointedly. He truly hoped to get some answers as to what was going on.

"What? Who?" Remus was starting to get nervous. Why was Dumbledore wondering about a Potter? Wasn't the only girl Potter in hiding and the other with their Godmother's family?

"Purhaps it'z best to explane. Zee school registreez show Mizz Lucy Potter lives 'ere. We 'ave come to deliver 'er acceptonce letterz." Olympe finally cut in. She was confused like the other two but lacked much of the background information to be completely befuddled.

"What? No Potters live here. I thought you would come for Lucy Iota, the girl I tutor..." Remus said. However, as he thought about all the instances the young girl reminded him of his old friends, a strange picture started to form.

"Well, perhaps we could speak to her? Are you her guardian? Or is someone else here as well?" Dumbledore had a sneaking suspicion he wouldn't like the answer. It made him feel unclean, like he was a puppet dancing on another's strings. He was usually the one with all the answers and he didn't like the change.

"I'm sorry, I-I'm the only one here right now. While my employer could probably answer your questions better, I doubt he would be available to speak with you in a timely manner. You, you said you have an acceptance letter?" Remus asked. He would have to pass on the letters given how rarely he saw his mysterious, masked boss. It was uncommon for him to show up. Ever.

It would be more likely that he could get a message through one of the maids. Although, over time he had come to greatly fear several of them. Solution and Lupus being the worst, and he was pretty sure Narberal (a maid who only showed up occasionally) hated everyone who wasn't part of their group. He had even started to suspect that more of them weren't human, especially Ainz Ooal Gown. He seemed to act too ordinarily and muggle-like to be a life-long wizard, just adding on to the mystery. Over time, he had come to accept that his employers were secretive, strange, and incredibly powerful.

Demonstrating a binding curse on one of them was a mistake he wouldn't make again. He wouldn't bother them unless he had to. More for his own sake than anything.

"Nonsense! We can wait to meet young Lucy and her guardian. Now, when are they expected back?" Albus wanted to get answers, even if he was intruding. Olympe, for her part, had pieced together that there was more going on than she knew, and she refused to leave an opportunity to gather such valuable information.

"W-well. It's a Friday evening, so no one else is expected to show up until Monday. I give lessons during the week, and I'm given the weekend off. If-if you need me to get in contact with them immediately, I can send them a [Message] in emergencies." Remus nervously rubbed the back of his head. He really didn't want to send a [Message] unless it was an emergency and considering he had already told them about acceptance letters it didn't really feel like one. Plus, the method they used to communicate magically was just weird.

"Doesn't Lucy live here?" Albus asked. He made sure to not appear overly eager, even if he was dying to know. Remus just shook his head in denial. When he saw their still quizzical looks he tried to explain the situation.

"No. This is the address her muggle school has as her place of residence. I don't know where she actually lives. They always teleport in whenever they need to be here. It's rare for one of them to stay overnight." Albus had a pretty good guess who 'them' referred to. The distinctive appearance of the ones who picked her up that night would make them quite obvious.

"*Haaah* Well, I don't think there is anything else we can do today. It would be much too rude when it isn't a real emergency. I trust you can give these to them, my boy?" With a heavy sigh, Albus admitted temporary defeat and tried to pass on the letters. He could send someone to pick her up for the trip to Diagon Alley. There was no doubt in his mind that between the personalized letter he had seen fit to add and Remus' assuredly glowing recommendation that Lucy would choose Hogwarts.

"Ah-uh, yes. I-I can do that." Remus hesitantly took the offered envelopes. Both school headmasters looked like they had more to say, but they turned away to his relief. Once the two had started walking away he shut the door to the lavish apartment he had lived in for almost three years. Making his way to a room he had been graciously allowed to make into a study, he poured several fingers of hard scotch into a glass. With a few swigs, the glass was drained. He poured another.

He had a lot to think about over the next few days.

*Monday morning*

When Remus heard the now familiar sound of the maids he instructed teleporting into a room dedicated to that task, he made his way towards the large sitting room. He tried to get comfortable in the plush chair, but for some reason it didn't feel right any more. He kept nervously glancing down at the letters in his hand, his thoughts racing as he tried to piece together everything he knew.

None of it made sense to him.

Who exactly was his employer? Were they really a group of secluded magicals, or was he being led on? Why would they hide that Lucy was Lucy Potter? Did she even know? Did _they_ even know of his relationship with her parents? Was Albus Dumbledore _wrong_ about who the girl he had taught for years now really was? Impossible.

He fidgeted constantly in his chair as the maids filed in. Given the routine they had set, he paid little attention to them as they conversed among themselves.

"Yo! How's it going su~? You don't look too good." When he heard the boisterous voice of a familiar red-headed werewolf, he absently noted that it meant Yuri wasn't there. It wasn't a too uncommon occurrence, as she was the best learner and was apparently the usual leader for the maids. With her not being there Lupus was put in charge, hence her greeting.

"These came for Lucy." He said blankly, throwing the offending letters onto the small coffee table. After a few minutes of the maids conversing over the letters quietly, he looked up with pain visible in his eyes.

"Why are they addressed to Lucy Potter?" He asked, choking on the words. To know that his best friends' daughter was his student for three years, and he never once knew. It hurt. He felt betrayed by the last thing he had to remember them by.

He had always thought her eyes were too luminous, so uncannily like Lily's. He had chalked up her hair that was so definitively Potter hair as coincidence. He had convinced himself that the lilt in her laugh, that was so distinctly Lily it was painful, was just his subconscious guilt. With the cacophony of strange and unique smells that permeated the maids there was no way the lingering scent of **home** wasn't left over from an old shirt or something.

"I am Lucy Potter. Or… at least, that's my birth name. I've been Lucy Iota for as long as I can remember, so I don't really care about being a Potter." Lucy spoke with a surprising lack of emotion in her voice. She stated such a critical fact like one would give the weather. And by the queer expression on her face, one could tell that she didn't understand why it was so important to him.

"Why!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Remus threw himself at Lucy, clutching her small frame like his life depended on it. There was a haunted look in his eye as he tried to comprehend the pain he felt.

"Because it wasn't important? What does me being Lucy Potter mean to you?! You're just my teacher!" Lucy challenged. Even though she was mature for her age, her youth showed when she started to get angry at the questioning. Remus was torn. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he realized Lucy didn't know who he was. What her parents meant to him.

As Remus clung to Lucy's small frame, trembling in hurt and self-loathing, the other Pleaides that were there were tense and unsure. They wouldn't hesitate to put him down if he so much as lifted a finger against their adoptive sister, but they had no idea how to manage an emotionally scarred werewolf. They didn't want to do something that might displease their Lord, so they remained silent and watched carefully.

"I-I see. It-it makes sense. Wh-why would you know about an old fool li-like me? I-I was friends with your parents. I-I was even at their wedding. I-I guess what happened to an animal like me didn't matter once I-I left the country." Remus spoke in a haunted voice, more to himself than anyone present.

A look of consternation settled on Lucy's face. She didn't know that Remus knew her birth parents. Eventually she had had to face her distinct differences from the rest of her family. Although she had been told where she came from once she was old enough to understand, she didn't know the whole story of how she ended up orphaned.

She had been told that they were betrayed by a rat of a man, leading them to be killed by a self-proclaimed dark lord. After that, her and the brother she didn't remember were found by a scruffy-looking man called Sirius who was close to their parents. He had handed them off to a really big man to go after the 'rat' (someone named Peter) who betrayed them. From there, the overall picture gets fuzzy. An old man who the giant called professor had seen fit to separate them. At that point she had been left on the doorstep of her birth mother's sister, where she was picked up by her Master.

She hadn't bothered to learn more about it before now. It all seemed unimportant and distant, like it was someone else's story. Nazarick was her home, it didn't matter where she had come from before that. But after seeing this adult that she had come to respect as a teacher sobbing before her, a completely shattered man, she wondered if there was more to the story that she should try and learn. Soon, her inquisitive nature (a lingering remnant of her parents) took hold and all she wanted in that moment was to learn more about what had happened to her.

"How did you know…them?" She asked in a low voice. She hesitated to call them family. She knew they were that by birth, but she couldn't just ignore the family that had raised her. Remus looked up, a hopeful expression on his face. It seemed as if her question was acceptance of the past.

Perhaps he still had a chance to make things right.

"*Sniff* I-I was close friends with your father in school. We-we were dorm mates and were in House Gryffindor together. After, after he learned about my…condition he and my other dorm mates stuck with me. They even became Animagi to keep an eye on me during the full moon! Dur-during the war we fought together against Vol…Vold, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, until we learned that you were being targeted by The Dark Lord." Remus paused to collect his thoughts.

He noticed that Lucy was completely focused on him, while the other maids either looked completely uninterested or only feigned attention for Lucy's sake. It seemed fitting, over time he had gotten to know them well enough to guess which ones would act a certain way. Although, the level of focus Narberal showed was unusual for her. She was normally the most distant and aloof.

"Then th-they went into hiding. Because I'm a, I'm a werewolf, I couldn't be trusted. Most of the packs had sided with Him. So, I left the country. It was safer that way, and I couldn't accidentally hurt anyone. From what I know, _**Sirius**_ betrayed your parents and got them, and Peter, killed. But, The Dark Lord had been vanquished and the War ended. You were put into hiding, as it was you who survived the killing curse and struck down The Dark Lord. It was feared there would be retribution by his followers, so you needed to be protected.

Since then, no one has heard about you at all, other than those absurd books (I mean really!? Lucy, riding a dragon?! Preposterous!) and your brother lives safely with your Godmother's family." As Remus finished recounting all he knew about the end of The War, he noticed Lucy became extremely confused. Finally collecting himself, he tried to piece together what had happened over the last decade.

"So, I guess you were in France the whole time, huh? Not the worst place to hide out. How exactly did you end up in the care of Lord Gown?" Even though he asked, it was clear Lucy's focus was on something else he said.

"But…my Master told me it was someone named Peter who betrayed them." When Lucy said that, Remus became very disturbed. Why her caretaker would fill her head with lies when everyone knew what happened didn't make sense. Sirius was in prison for what he did! An innocent man didn't just end up in prison.

"No, it was Sirius. He was the Secret Keeper. He was the one who told He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named where your parents were. Peter confronted him after the betrayal and was killed. That bastard is locked up in Azkaban now for what he did." Remus said with finality, a low growl escaping him at the thought of his former 'friend'. But Lucy was still clearly struggling to understand. She obviously trusted her guardian implicitly, and to learn he had lied must not be something she could handle easily.

"No, I'm sure. My Master can't be wrong. I'm going to find out exactly what happened that night." As she said that with pure determination, Remus just sighed in exacerbation. She would come to accept the truth eventually, whether she liked it or not. Smiling sadly at the heartbreak she would have to endure, he tried to piece together how she ended up in France.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. So, how did you end up here?" He watched as Lucy brightened up considerably. It made sense, he had never known her to be sad about her life and she looked genuinely happy most of the time. Especially the few times she was with Lord Gown.

"My Master saved me. Everyone thinks I was put into hiding, but I was just abandoned with some people called the Dursley's. We are apparently blood related, but they sound absolutely horrible. I was found on their doorstep by my Master, and when he couldn't find out why I was there or where I belonged he took me in. I was supposed to be taken in by the Dursleys, there was even a note addressed to them, but when Ainz-sama tried to talk to them they accosted him about my care, so he took me in. I was then raised by Ainz-sama and the rest of…my family."

Remus was absolutely shocked. He had no idea if what he had been told was the truth, but Lucy obviously believed it, and if it was what happened then he had to find out why it happened. How she ended up with Lily's sister he couldn't understand. Anyone who knew her personally would be aware of their tense relationship. He would have to talk to Professor Dumbledore when he got a chance.

"That's…unbelievable. How could that have happened?" Remus questioned. Lucy just shrugged. It brought her into a loving family with a wonderful Master. Who was she to question such a boon?

"Boy, this is getting to be a bit much for me. So, why don't we talk about the letters su~?" Obviously having had enough of the emotional rollercoaster that was Remus (although it did almost make her smile to see him crying like that), she moved onto the big decision they had to make. When Ainz had been told about the Wizarding schools, he had left it up to them to handle. He clearly intended for them, especially Lucy, to decide where she went to school.

Ainz had, in fact, not meant that. He figured there was only one school that would offer her a place. If he had known about Hogwarts also offering her a spot, then he probably would have protested. He still hated dealing with magical England. Only one 'Pure-blood' he had had the pleasure of meeting for a business deal, surprisingly through the mundane world, had treated him with anything approaching respect.

"Ah, yes. *Ehem* I would recommend Hogwarts. Although it is farther from home for you, it is where your brother will most assuredly attend. It is also where your parents went to school, and you would need to be in England to find out what you want to know. I'm sure you'd be very welcome there and would learn a lot. Although, I have given you a bit of a leg up by teaching you much of the basics and academic information. You should be able to do well if you can manage the practical side of the schooling.

As for Beauxbaton, I hardly know anything about it. I know that it's the French school for Witches and the best place for you to go anywhere near here, but that's about it. It's also going to be better about non-humans, but you'll be fine as long as you keep quiet about that stuff at Hogwarts, so no one will bother you. It isn't you who's inhuman. If you keep up the image of a regular girl, you'll be fine." Remus noticed the contemplative look on Lucy and the other maids' faces as they tried to decide which school she should go to. He absently wondered if their master would want to know about this but thought it best to stay out of it.

"Well, take your time. I don't know when you have to answer by, but this isn't a decision to take lightly-"

*BOOM BOOM BOOM*

Just as Remus said that, there was a loud and heavy knocking on the door. Remus, curious as to who it could be to make such a racket, went to see who it was while the others talked amongst themselves. When he opened the door he was once again surprised to see a familiar face towering above him in the hallway.

"Ah, 'ello Remus. Mind if I come in? I'd like to meet the wee lass before I take her to Diagon for 'er tings." The massive, hairy frame of the Hogwarts groundskeeper Hagrid rumbled.

 ***Ugh. French accents are hard. Also, I saw a youtube video on magic. It had a wonderful line-'basically, don't think too hard about Harry Potter if you want to enjoy it.' So, so true. If someone can think of a single non magical-supremacy reason they use flying cars instead of helicopters, please give it. They are faster and much less conspicuous then a flying car. Plus, the whole no technology thing falls apart when you realize a car has an electric starter, not to mention headlights and radios. Just hire a damn 'muggle' with magical relations who can also fly a helicopter. Bound to be at least one or two.**

 **Also, comment on Remus and his interactions please, as I hope to do the man justice. If you have any suggestions for side plots and such be sure to mention them. I'm looking for ways to spread out the years and make the story truly global. I've got some ideas to test the waters with in the next few chaps.***


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy looked curiously at the tall, bearded man who squeezed his way into the flat. His massive frame reminded her of her Cocoji (Cocytus refused to be called anything else after she mispronounced uncle Cocytus), as well as some of the over-sized demons and giants who resided in Nazarick. It wasn't just the big size and massive presence that seemed familiar. The deep, rumbling sound that was his voice, even when he spoke softly, was rather reminiscent of the giant blue insect who had taught her how to handle a sword.

She was rather proud of her skill with one, especially for her age. She had no doubt that one day she'd finally be able to beat one of her Pleaides sisters in melee combat. She was more skilled than several, especially her mentor Narberal, but she still couldn't compete with their raw strength and speed.

"Oh! So this is the li'le lass! Nice to meet you, me name's Hagrid!" The visibly jubilant man eagerly went up to her for a hug. When he scooped her up with surprising speed, she noticed his strength also matched his large frame as he squeezed the air from her lungs. Once she was put down she put on a practiced smile and tried to figure out why he was so familiar with her.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Iota. Please call me Lucy." She gave him a perfect curtsy, a testament to all the hard work she put into becoming a maid. Hagrid was befuddled by her courteous and formal response.

"Now why you callin' yerself tha'? Aren't you a Potter?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Yes. My birth name is Lucy Potter. However, I was adopted and became Lucy Iota." She said clearly. Hagrid looked like he was still confused, but he apparently knew better than to waste time figuring it out. It became quite apparent through his actions and the tight expression on Remus' face that this was his normal state. The maids were able to tell that it meant he was of a simpler breed. Gentle and huge, but not much of a critical thinker.

"Well, yer can go by whatever you want lass. Now, are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" She was confused. Why would she go with a stranger she'd never met before just because he knows her name?

"To Diagon Alley o' course. Need to get yer tings for Hogwarts. The school year be coming up mighty quick." Hagrid said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He had clearly been instructed to take her somewhere while under the assumption that she was going to Hogwarts in the fall. Quite the bold assumption, considering it was Monday morning and she had just gotten her acceptance letter.

"What do you mean? Where is Diagon Alley? Can't I get my things here in Paris?" She didn't understand why she needed to go with this stranger to get school supplies. She'd done that before with her mother, someone who could barely conceal her disgust enough to interact with the humans. It wasn't that big of a deal. Of course, other than when those worms tried to touch something that didn't belong to them.

Forensics and medical teams all over the world still scratch their heads as to how three men could have their intestines used to hogtie them and still survive. They had never found the hands that were missing, or any clues as to who had done it. The fact that the men all started a strange practice of worshiping an unidentifiable winged woman as their goddess after many surgeries tried to put them back together was also of some concern. They were all very tight-lipped about their knew religion too, enough to worry officials about it being a possible cult.

"Ah, Diagon Alley is one o' the most wonderous places in the world, 'cept Hogwarts o'course. I don't think you'd be able ta find what yer be needed in these parts. Wrong language, ya'know?" Hagrid spoke with a far off look in his eye. He clearly adored this Diagon Alley and seemed determined to make her think it was just as magical for her.

"But, I haven't decided if-"

"Ah! Hagrid! It must have been quite difficult for you to get here. Why don't you have some tea and relax? I think Lucy has a few things she needs to think over." The maids were mildly relieved when Remus ushered Hagrid further into the apartment so they could have some privacy.

"Insolent worms. How dare they send such an oaf to run our sister around without so much as confirmation. We should teach them a lesson. Perhaps Ainz-sama will give us permission to put them in their place… You should just go to the other school. Then we'd be rid of such a buffoon." Narberal was clearly not impressed. She already detested most of the beings (gnats) who swarmed around outside of Nazarick. To be forced into doing something was abhorrent. She would rather die than do something one of them wanted against her will.

She also didn't want Lucy around such detestable people. Although she would vehemently deny it to anyone but her sisters or Master, (and even then, only when forced) but she had come to respect and appreciate Lucy. It would be hard to call it affection (on the level of a Pleaides, let alone her Master) yet, but it endeared her to the young girl when she dedicated herself so wholeheartedly to serving their Master. She worked herself to the bone to become more capable and was incessant about her 'Bis Sis Nabe' teaching her how to be a proper maid. It really was quite adorable.

Not that she would ever admit that.

"Ara~, what to do~? Have you decided which school you are going to Lucy-nee-chan~?" Solution asked. She was curious to see which one Lucy picked, as it could give her a chance to slip out and explore (feed on) the various things currently outside of her allowed hunting grounds. They did need to keep disappearances to a minimum. It could also provide an interesting distraction to the dull rhythm around Nazarick. As time passed, less and less were any of the custom made or high-level NPCs called out for anything other than administrative duties.

There were no real threats to Nazarick in this world. Sure, some things could cause significant damage or harm to Nazarick if it was discovered, but the agents they had throughout the world were good enough to prevent anyone from finding out where Nazarick is. If they even knew it existed. Many of the more warry or paranoid entities out there knew there was a new and powerful player in the game but didn't know much more, much to their chagrin.

"Um, can you come with me?" Lucy wondered in a small voice. She had never been away from Nazarick or her family for any length of time, so she was justifiably scared about going to a boarding school where she would be all alone. A normal person would sputter in shock at hearing that a girl who would play pranks on demon lords and roughhouse with creatures of legends could be scared of anything. But she wasn't normal. Her family was everything to her, and to be sent out on her first 'mission' on her own for her Lord was terrifying. Just the thought of failure made her seize up in fear.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but we can't go to the human schools. We don't have the right magic to blend in. Plus, they wouldn't like us for being so different." The normally cheerful and upbeat Lupus said, her voice somber and a sad smile on her face. Lucy was ready to burst into tears. She didn't want to be alone, or away from her sisters. Especially for so long.

"…We'll visit…Be a good girl?..." CZ said softly. She cocked her head and gave Lucy her best smile, no more than a slight upturn to the corners of the flat line her mouth normally was. As Lucy rubbed her eyes and sniffled, CZ gently pat her on the head to help calm her down.

"Tha-that's right. I *sniff*, I can't disappoint Ainz-sama and be a bad girl. I nee, need to be strong!" Lucy said, doing her best to put on a brave face.

"That's the spirit! If you're a good girl Ainz-sama might let us visit! Then we could play together su~! Ahn, I can't wait to toy with the snobbish humans~." Lupus agreed, thinking of all the fun they could have together in a school full of unsuspecting humans. Children or not, stuck up magicals were some of the best entertainment for a bored werewolf like her.

"*Sniff, sniff* Okay, I don't know if I've decided. I want to find out what happened to my birth parents." Lucy giggled as she started to recover. "Plus, if the English humans are like Remus-sensei then they will be fun to watch. I guess I can get more information on both schools before deciding. I can get some books and stuff before I pick." The encouragement and support of her adoptive sisters made Lucy cheer up about her schooling enough to look at all the positives of it.

"I want to be useful to Ainz-sama. I can't help him if I can't use my powers. I need to know which school will be the most useful." She said with determination. All the other maids gave silent nods of affirmation. To serve their Lord was the highest good, and a diligent servant would try their hardest to become more useful. If she could learn to harness the powerful and random magic she had it would be one step closer to becoming a useful servant.

With her confidence renewed, she marched into the kitchen where Hagrid had squeezed into a much too small chair that creaked under his weight. Remus and Hagrid were chatting about random things over a cup, jug in Hagrid's case, of tea. The two seemed to know each other as they reminisced about past adventures or talked about how people were doing.

"Would you look at de time! I'm sorry Remus, old friend, but I mus' be goin'. I got to stop at Gringotts before it closes. Ah! Lass! Are you ready to go?" Hagrid's booming voice carried through the (relatively) small flat. They were all very thankful for the sound proofing magic they had put in place, otherwise they would have a vary irate building.

"Yes, Hagrid. How are we going to get there?" Lucy asked. She had no idea how they were supposed to get all the way to England in a timely manner. People outside of Nazarick were unfamiliar with the convenience of Gates, and other teleportation spells were something they kept quiet about.

"Ah, 'ts no problem. Professor Dumbledore gave me a Portkey. It'll git us back to England right quick. Then, we'll take me bike into London proper. A bit unfortunate, but it's the only way fer us to git into Diagon Alley." Hagrid stood, his half-giant blood evident as he still needed to stoop in the high kitchen. It wasn't known by the denizens of Nazarick, but Hagrid didn't know how to apparate, so he was stuck using portkeys. Plus, he wouldn't be able to cross the channel that way. Only a powerful and skilled wizard could do something like that.

Lucy and the others followed him out to the hallway. Remus must have told him about the anti-teleportation defenses as he headed towards the front door. Once in the still empty hallway, Lucy turned to her sisters in all but blood.

"Someone will pick you up once you are done. Just remember, be respectful and don't cause a scene." Narberal said in a curt, but respectful tone. As Lucy would be returning to Nazarick after getting her things it wasn't a tearful goodbye. But, one could see the tears at the corners of her eyes as her realization of the future became more and more real. There was still an entire month before school started so she had time to prepare herself. She would not let her Master down.

"Alrigh', hold on tight lass." With a weird and unpleasant feeling, the two were whisked away to England. And, unbeknownst to either of them, a certain slime who had no intentions of leaving her sister unguarded tagging along for the trip.

With the hallway now vacated, Remus went back inside to prepare the lesson he had planned. The normality and habit of the lesson was all that kept him tethered as he once again had to deal with the absurdity of the servants of Ainz Ooal Gown. The day was still young, and he already felt worn out from the bombardment of revelations and discussions by the time he realized another maid had somehow disappeared.

* * *

Jerimiah Piquery hustled towards his superior's office in the Auror department of the MACUSA headquarters in upstate Washington, his long strides carrying him swiftly to his destination. Light filtered in through the large glass windows, revealing the dense forests of the Northwest Coastal regions in the background. Ever since the repeal of Rappaport's Law several decades earlier American magicals had gone to great lengths to enjoy the loosened restrictions on their actions.

Before, a building like this would have been placed deep underground in a heavily warded area without a No-maj for several dozen miles. Now, the entire magical government for North America was spread out in the wild and untamed wilderness of Washington's national forests. The entire government was spread out through a maze of buildings, minus several regional subdivisions and research stations, in an idyllic and remote area where the wonders of nature could be enjoyed.

But, one could not so simply erase centuries of mandated segregation and fear. Even now, when other magical communities were based in major cities the MACUSA headquarters were well hidden in this isolated region of the country. Even the culture of the magical community hadn't gotten over many things. Relations warranting the explanation of magic to No-Majs were still uncommon, with the exception of First-Gens whose families were now allowed to be aware of the magical world.

One of the parts of American magical society starkly different from the rest of the world is the distinct separation of the magical and mundane economies. The wide-open spaces and resource rich areas of North America allowed for the complete isolation of the magical world's economy compared to the intermixed economies elsewhere. With fewer restrictions on interaction between worlds and a need for certain raw materials (like food or non-magical metals) in the densely populated Old-World nations many entrepreneurial wizards could have a foot in each world.

New World magicals instead had strict laws to prevent economic interaction between the worlds. It was feared (for not completely unfounded reasons) that the shock of suddenly opening up the magical economy after so long in isolation could send it crashing with the influx of many low-end consumable items as well as name brand luxury goods (trunks, watches, etc.) out competing the rather small family businesses that were the lifeblood of the Magical American economy. Incidentally, the profits they could make with an outward flow of raw resources like iron and copper at the expense of mundane economies was unnoted.

Because of this, the MACUSA Auror forces had a dedicated branch to investigating possible inter-world economic crimes. This was Auror Piquery's job. He was in charge of investigating claims of illegal magic exposure for much of the Western seaboard. It wasn't a glamorous or high-profile job. In fact, there was hardly ever any action. Most commonly it was foreign wizards who were visiting or moving to the States and were unfamiliar with the law. It was rare for there to be a knowing offender.

He didn't suspect that to be the case this time.

Over the last several months, a large No-Maj business had started making headways into its respective local markets. That was not of any concern to Auror Piquery. His concern stemmed from the sudden influx of gold (which this company is famous for having large reserves of) appearing in the magical community. A follow up on an anonymous tip found that magic use of unidentifiable purpose and nature was heavy in certain locations operated by this company.

It now fell on him to begin the process of a formal investigation and eventual arrests such a flagrant violation of the law would no doubt entail. He believed wholeheartedly that even if this company was foreign and not violating its sovereign's laws, the scale of incursions into local markets was too great to not have local aid and detailed knowledge of magical economics.

However, to first acquire the permission and resources needed to continue he had to present all of his evidence to his superiors. They would then decide if they would request an official warrant from a judge for more detailed investigative work. They couldn't press the goblins or any No-Maj bank without a warrant for specific records and could do little more than passive monitoring of the sites without permission.

Slipping into the large office for the Section Head of the Magical Economics Auror Protection subdivision of the MACUSAs Auror force. Within was a heavyset woman of no more than 5' with neatly bunned up hair and fine clothes, a stark difference to his 6'2" lanky frame covered in a wild mop of hair. As he shut the door behind him, the woman looked up at him with a bright smile.

"Ah! Jerimiah! What brings you to my office today?" She asked warmly. "Could it be… you have some free time and you just wanted to see me?" She asked slyly, a not so innocent look in her eyes. He flushed noticeably and coughed into his hand at the reference to their well known and sordid prior relationship. With Airobela Magius holding a position of authority directly above him, their relationship had to be suspended. While adultery was frowned upon, it wasn't a fireable offence like a breach of work ethics would be. As colleagues they could have private relationships, but not with such a power difference.

"*Ahem* No. I have a possible case." He said, pulling several large scrolls out of a moleskin bag. A look of mild surprise crossed Airobela's face. It was uncommon for there to be a case requiring her approval on the West Coast. European magicals were more common in the established Eastern Seaboard and the Far East magical communities had dwindled to near extinction or fled to other nations since the turn of the twentieth century. Primarily because of actions by certain No-Maj governments over several decades.

"My my, this is interesting. Not the usual case if I do say so myself. What brought this to your attention?" She questioned. Usually, crimes they investigated had to do with a small number of magicals exploiting some imbalance between values in the two worlds. The case before her saw a major corporation subtly straddling the lines between worlds to exploit the maximum each had to offer without drawing attention. It pointed to a complex and thought out system that required great coordination and many skilled people to pull off.

"An anonymous tip. We think it came from a First-Gen's family who were aware of the law. The tip was rather vague outside a suspicion of wrongdoing. We wouldn't have even bothered to look based on what we knew beforehand. It was really just dumb luck for us during the follow up to get enough to go forward with the case." Jerimiah rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. He had worked several near-sleepless nights to get the case to where it was. Even if they didn't have many cases, they were still underfunded enough that Aurors would have to pull extended shifts when there was one.

This led to an atmosphere of antipathy that rarely saw proactive efforts on the part of agents to find new cases. They just didn't have the manpower or resources for preemptive efforts on their part on top of the workload they always had. It was through tips like this that most cases came to light. Unfortunately, this led to a not insignificant amount of contraband slipping through the cracks from individual actions. It wasn't their problem when someone somehow ended up with a Rolex watch. It was their problem how they got the watch. At some point it just isn't worth their time to keep pursuing every teen witch following the latest No-Maj fashion trends.

"Well, I'll be sure to send it out tomorrow after I've read through it. Now, why don't I give you a bit of a pick-me-up to get you through the day. You look absolutely _dreadful._ " With a salacious smirk and a flirtatious tone, his boss squeezed herself around her desk so that she could kneel in front of him.

' _Well, some rules were made to be broken.'_ Was all Jeramiah could think as he got the kind of release his wife just wouldn't provide.

And as the **useful** conversation came to an end, one of those who had listened in on the conversation began working. He dutifully followed standard procedure and copied all of the tapes he had recorded before leaving. Once he was done he signaled his superiors that he had some pertinent information. In half an hour, a non-descript white pickup with a shell on it came and parked at the other side of the lot. He waited the pre-timed amount for the all clear before driving his equally non-descript faded blue van out of the parking lot in one of the many rest areas in the remote woods of Washington.

His peer in the truck began listening in to the dozen odd listening devices throughout the MACUSA headquarters. The devices were rather simple, converting air vibrations into radio waves that could be picked up and recorded. If an enthusiast were to see one of these devices, they would be rather surprised to note their striking similarity to a Soviet made device found in a wooden seal many years ago. Their simplicity and design made them immune to most privacy charms because those worked on changing perception, not the environment. Something as complex as a Fidelus charm would be able to stop it, but beyond that only those aware of such devices or the highly paranoid would bother with the necessary protections.

Just like in the magical community, you cannot dismiss so many years of secrecy and paranoia with the simple repealing of a law. The mundane government was well aware of its magical counterpart, at least in certain circles, and had no interest in letting magical terrorists who call themselves dark lords, who show up with frightening frequency, run rampant.

Because of the much harsher separation of the two worlds in the North America the native intelligence agencies kept an eye out for magical phenomena while helping suppress any media had just as much to lose if magic was revealed to the current world, and as technology improved at an ever-growing rate it became harder and harder to conceal the secret world. Thankfully, this technology helped in many ways to cover up previous blunders by the magicals.

Magical-borns' utter lack of prolonged contact with the mundane world meant technology was extremely helpful and effective in providing sitting President of MACUSA (and several other magical countries) hadn't even heard of the moon landings or satellite technology in anything other than passing, leading them to just dismiss the potential threat as a non-entity. But, a human can have their senses fooled and perception altered by magic.

A computer cannot.

Those without an understanding of technology simply didn't understand that a machine strips away many of the masks and filters they had in place to protect them, thus allowing ordinary people to see the unseen. It made magicals extremely naive and easy to observe if you knew what to look for. This just meant that the various mundane agencies with a magical information apparatus kept an eye out for another 'dark lord's rising.

And with the global upheavals and strange machinations in England, these agencies were becoming extremely anxious about what it all meant for the billions of normal people blissfully unaware of the secretive worlds around them.

 ***Your comments were well worth it. I didn't mean to insult Remus. My thinking was more along the lines of canon. Imagine someone with a loving and normal family being picked up the way Harry was. Yeah… Don't go with the hairy man saying you're a wizard kids. His wand doesn't have the kind of magic you think it has. Or want.**

 **I'm sorry. I like Hagrid. I just don't think he should be around young children. Great teacher for older students though. Makes 'em learn respect.**

 **Anyways, tell me if you like the whole spy stuff. I wanna know what works and what doesn't before I get too invested in a thread.***


	9. Chapter 9

***To be explicitly clear, no, Hogwarts was not a definitive in the last chapter. This chapter goes more in depth with it. People made it known that they want a clear reason for whichever school she goes to. For that, I decided on more Madame Maxim after her last appearance. Then I threw in Albedo…***

Olympe Maxime waited patiently for Mr. Remus (she had yet to learn his full name and couldn't bring herself to be as informal as Professor Dumbledore) to open the door for her. She had decided to come back shortly after noon on the Monday to hopefully learn which school Ms. Potter would go to. And after spending most of the weekend reaching out to learn about both Ms. Potter's situation and her guardians, she had several questions she needed answers to. More specifically, she needed to learn _how_ exactly they became the young girl's guardians. She hadn't been able to find any concrete evidence as to who they were or where they came from. And as much as she liked Albus, he was not one to part with knowledge readily. She simply wasn't willing to risk the backlash if there were too many unknowns involved. Better to let the old wizard deal with that.

She was an instructor after all. She wouldn't risk putting her children in danger if it was within her power to do so.

Finally, the door was opened by the same man who had greeted her the last time. She noticed that his eyes had a glassy look of exhaustion and resignation as an expression of recognition crossed his face. She had no idea why he would be so resigned but put it aside for the moment.

"{May I come in?}" She asked politely. She had no interest in forcing her position and hoped to build some good will by respecting their obvious desire for privacy. The extent to which they went to conceal themselves made that obvious.

"{Sure.}" Mr. Remus mutedly opened the door for her. After she had entered the apartment, stooping to not hit the doorframe or ceiling, he silently led her to a spacious living room.

"{Wait here.}" Quirking an eyebrow at the odd lack of inquiries from the man she sat down on a rather plush couch that was surprisingly comfortable for her large size. Disappearing into a side room, Mr. Remus quickly returned with several stunning young women in maid uniforms. Olympe could barely conceal her surprise at seeing someone dressed in clothes with such connotations. More and more questions popped into her head upon seeing the odd and rather diverse group.

"{…Who?}" An absolutely gorgeous girl with a doll-like expression asked her in a complete monotone. Given the rather clipped response she assumed that the one speaking was either the speaker for the group or the only one to speak French. Or a combination of the two, given the harsh look of the Asian beauty and apparent the lack of interest from the red-head.

"{My name is Olympe Maxime. I am the Headmaster of Beauxbaton School of Witchcraft. I know this may be a bit imposing, but I was hoping to speak with Ms. Potter or her guardians to discuss her schooling. I also wished to ask a few questions about her upbringing, given how little is known about her life.}" Knowing that being sly or misdirecting in her intentions would more than likely sour relations, she went for a direct approach.

"{…Not here…Wait?}" The girl asked with a tilt to her head. It took Olympe a few seconds to fully understand the curt response but eventually took it to mean Ms. Potter and her guardians weren't present at the moment. Smiling warmly, she nodded in affirmation to the request to wait. It really was no inconvenience, and meeting on their terms instead of forcing a meeting time was worth her time.

The maids quickly talked amongst themselves in an Asiatic language she couldn't distinguish as they discussed what to do. Although neither she nor Mr. Remus, judging by his expression, could understand the language she was surprised when he blanched and quietly walked away after hearing the word 'Albedo' mentioned several times. She didn't miss that he was making himself scarce for whatever they were deciding.

After the short conversation the maids started moving with purpose to fulfil some unknown plan. One of them walked into a room off to the side that Olympe hadn't paid any attention to while another walked towards the kitchen. The third stayed with her, quietly watching her with a blank expression.

"{…Tea?}" Shocked by the sudden question, she nodded silently as she watched in fascination while the maids scurried about. An ornate chair was brought out from somewhere and placed opposite of where she was sitting just as a small table was placed in the middle. A beautiful tea set for two was arranged on the table as several delicious looking treats were placed out before her.

It wasn't long before she heard a sound coming from the room one of the maids had disappeared into. She watched in fascination as the other two maids stopped and respectfully bowed facing the door. Stooping just a little bit, she stood to pay respects to whoever 'Albedo' was. She had a gnawing feeling that being respectful to whoever the maids had called would be best.

She couldn't stop her jaw from clicking shut as an absolutely stunning woman walked out of the room followed by the other maid. She had been shocked by the sheer beauty of the maids enough for her to inhale sharply upon seeing them. But this woman, this goddess, was above even them. Her form was flawless and her expression regal. She oozed with mature beauty and confidence as she walked forward. As Olympe finally recovered from the shock, she needed a few seconds to wrestle the envy and, surprisingly, lust that flared up.

"{Good afternoon Madame Maxime. My name is Albedo, and I am Lucy Iota's mother. You know her as Lucy Potter.}" Albedo was incredibly polite to the half-giant as she collected her wits.

"{Thank you for speaking with me. I hope it is not an inconvenience.}" Olympe responded. As she gently took the woman's hand she was once again shocked as her strong grip was overcome by the other woman's dainty hand. She could only look at Albedo's gloved hands in surprise as they sat down. She was a half giant, even if she wouldn't admit it publicly, and to have her strength overcome by someone smaller than her was shocking. She absently wondered just what Albedo was to have such strength in such a feminine form. It wasn't until tea was being poured into her cup by one of the maids that she shook herself out of her stupor to look at the woman before her.

Albedo had a calm and collected appearance as she looked at Olympe appraisingly. Olympe was surprised by the intensity of the smaller woman and felt a shiver go up her spine when she saw the gleam of a fierce intelligence in her eyes. Having finally collected herself enough to talk, Olympe tried to figure out how the conversation should go. Coming to a decision, she decided to understand their level of mutual awareness.

"*Ehem*, {I am the Headmaster for the Beauxbaton School of Witchcraft. Ms. Potter has been accepted to our school as well as another, Hogwarts. I do not know if you have chosen which school you wish for her to go to and I understand if you have questions you wish to ask about our schools before you decide. I will do my best to answer any you may have.}" Letting Albedo talk, she took a sip of her tea. Olympe could only smile wryly to herself as she began to understand Mr. Remus' exhaustion as she was once again overwhelmed. The aromatic tea had a rich and indescribable flavor that she had never had before, and she had a feeling tasting lesser teas in the future would be difficult to enjoy as much as what was before her.

"{Yes, I understand. The Hogwarts…representative has already come by. Lucy is with him to gather school supplies and learn more about that school.}" After hearing she had been beaten by whoever Albus had sent, she clenched her hand in frustration for his brazen acts.

"{However, we have yet to decide which school to attend. We were not expecting multiple schools to offer her a place, so we are unfortunately not well informed. I am ashamed to admit we do not know as much we wish about the various schools. As such, we have not yet decided and I would very much like to hear about your school and your appraisal of Hogwarts.}" Albedo calmly explained as she took a sip of the divine tea. Her response gave Olympe hope, and she smiled at the chance to talk about her precious school.

"{Beauxbaton is one of the most distinguished schools for young witches in all of Europe. While we may not have the…history of Hogwarts, we pride ourselves with a top-notch education for all of our students. In fact, Beauxbaton has produced the greatest number of Mastery students in both Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic in the last decade compared to any other school. We also have a marvelous dueling program that routinely performs well wherever they go.}" She was pleased to see Albedo quirk an eyebrow at the accomplishments of her school. But, she didn't claw her way to Headmaster by being arrogant. She knew it was a test.

"Unfortunately, we cannot compete with Durmstrang in Dark Arts, and Hogwarts is by far the best school around for Charms and Transfiguration. Their teachers for those disciplines are world renown in their respective field and are what the school's esteemed headmaster is famous for, aside from alchemy. Compared to Hogwarts, our Potions reputation is…mixed. From what I have heard, the Potions professor is the youngest to achieve a Mastery in the subject, ever. However, the number of high level students graduating in potions has dropped since he arrived. Those who do are some of the best in the field, but their numbers are small. I cannot tell you if it is more due to personal bias or poor teaching. Ours is solid, but by no means a world renown potions program." Olympe admitted sourly. It was a sore point in her tenure that she could not surpass Hogwarts in more fields.

Albedo pursed her voluptuous lips in thought. Olympe could tell that she was not disappointed in her for her candid honesty, but she could not tell what that meant for her decision.

"{What about other classes? I'm sure there are other schools that have their own specialty.}" Olympe sighed at that, relishing the last of her tea before talking about the many problems magical education faced. It was becoming more apparent that the people who took Ms. Potter in were very reclusive and were lacking knowledge of the finer points in the magical world.

"{Yes, some schools have their own expertise. Arithmancy is well established at Ilvermony for example. As for Mundane Studies and classes like that…I do what I can to help my students, but there are very few places that have a strong program in those classes." After seeing Albedo's expression, she knew she'd have to elaborate.

"The problem with Mundane Studies or Wizarding Culture classes is that they aren't supported. The old families very much control our world, and they simply have no need for the latter. While Beauxbaton offers the class, it is really only a few tenuously scheduled lectures on weekends whenever professors have time. That is the extent of what it taught to First-Gens, if anything is offered at all.

The former, while desperately needed, rarely gets the focus it deserves because the First-Gens know their own culture, and magicals only bother to learn about the subject if they are involved financially in the mundane world. And then, they just learn from their parents how to act. The students take it as a joke, and they remember that when they are older. Even if I try to get a good teacher for the classes, there simply aren't many qualified for the job and little monies for good teaching materials or practices."

The conversation lulled as Albedo thought over what had been said. In the meantime, Olympe relished the sweet delicacies and another cup of the tea. It took every ounce of her self-control to not gorge herself on the delicate pastries and exotic fruits. After several minutes of silence Olympe felt is was appropriate to ask some questions of her own. Clearing her throat, she noticed Albedo's focus snap back to her. Brushing aside the pang from being dismissed by the beauty, she decided to cautiously approach a sensitive topic.

"{If you don't mind me asking, how did Ms. Potter end up in your care? I was rather surprised to learn the hero of the last English war was in France.}" When she asked her question she immediately knew it was a dangerous topic. Albedo bore into her soul with a piercing glare and unreadable expression. She even started to try and shrink in front of the dangerous aura radiating from the woman. As Albedo started to talk, Olympe let out a breath she didn't notice she was holding.

She didn't know it, but her honesty with the schools' reputations and skills had placated the Guardian Overseer. Couple that with her non-human lineage and the normally misanthropic succubus was willing to extend an olive branch in the form of information. That in itself was another test for the half-giant, of course, as they would be able to trace where the information came from if it ever got out. Albedo may not like humans, but she was well enough aware of their importance and use in the greater world. And a half-breed in such a bigoted world was the perfect tool to sink her claws into.

As Albedo told Ms. Potter's story, Olympe kept flashing between different emotions. Shock at hearing a different tale of that night then the one told. Horror, as a caretaker, for the abhorrent way the young girl was just left by a man she called friend. Disgust at the reaction of the girl's only family. By the end of the short tale she had gone pale, her face drained of all blood as she slowly registered what she had been told.

She didn't know if it was true, for she had little reason to trust these strangers, but there were no inconsistencies in her story. Plus, she was a caretaker of children. Even if she was never to have children of her own she still cared for her charges as a mother would. And to hear how such a defenseless child was treated only to be hailed as a savior by those who abandoned her made the half-giant sick to her stomach. With a rattling breath Olympe tried to calm herself. Her mind raced with all the revelations such a short story had brought to life about the childhood of such a young girl.

She tried. So, so desperately she tried to think rationally about what to do. But every time she did she kept coming back to the same disturbing solution.

It made her sick.

Every instinct she had as a mother, by blood or otherwise, screamed at her that what she had to do was a betrayal. That she would be no better than the people who so easily left a small child on someone's doorstep in winter.

"{Can you protect young Lucy?}" She asked quietly. She flinched at the gaze Albedo's enthralling eyes bore into her very soul with. There was a barely concealed rage that roiled just beneath the surface as the woman challenged her insensitive question.

"{ **Yes.** }" Albedo's voice was a menacing growl. The primal rage of a mother looking to defend her child. The simmering hatred that had so quickly come to the woman terrified Olympe down to her very bones.

"{Then, please. I ask you not as an instructor, but as a mother. _Please_ send Lucy to Hogwarts.}" As she made her plea Olympe could have sworn something inhuman flashed in Albedo's eyes as she ground her teeth in fury at her apparent betrayal. Olympe could understand. She had no doubt that what she was asking of them would follow her for the rest of her life, be it short or long.

"{First and foremost, my duty is to protect my students. They are my children just as much Lucy is to you. If…If young Lucy goes to Beauxbaton then there will be repercussions. The English, they are not kind magicals. They are cruel and spiteful to anything that tries to change their perfect little world no matter how unrealistic the illusion is. If she were to go to a French school, then…}" Olympe trailed off as she tried to justify herself. Even as she said it, it felt hollow and shallow in her ears.

She was abandoning a young girl who had lost her family so young to the very people who took them from her. Even if Lucy had found a way into a loving home, the ordeals she had to suffer through to get there in the first place were things no child should have to experience. And yet, she was offering her up as a lamb to the slaughter to protect her precious students. Her own family.

As Olympe tried to look Albedo in the eye after her painful request relief flooded through her as many different emotions played across her face. Albedo may have had a good mask to hide her thoughts, but when it was a girl who she had claimed as a daughter at stake her true feelings shown through, if only briefly. She understood why Olympe had asked what she had.

If she and the rest of Nazarick was truly strong enough to protect Lucy, then it wouldn't matter which school she went to other than for education. But the same could not be said for those around her. When those who tried to kill Lucy (or worse, abandoned her) learn where she had been for so long they would do anything to exert their influence over her once again. And that meant those around her would suffer from the fallout.

If they couldn't kill Lucy, then they would try and take away those close to her. Any friends she makes, any people she may even remotely care about outside of Nazarick would constantly be in danger.

If they couldn't control her, then they would do everything they could to return her under their thumbs. If that meant using slander, lies and deceit to break those around her then they would do so. And them being an island away, it would be so very difficult to stop them from saying their poisonous words to force her friends to abandon her. force her family to give her up for those more 'proper' to care for her. Olympe knew that it wouldn't be direct, or even purposeful. She knew that a few would spin their tall tales, and nobody would challenge it. Dumbledore, for all his past greatness, refused to put himself in the line of fire unless absolutely necessary.

Even with the great strength and resources Nazarick had at its disposal it wouldn't be possible to protect all of those around Lucy who could be hurt without revealing themselves much too soon. They would waste so much effort and time to control from the shadows just to protect human school children.

But if they sent Lucy to Hogwarts, they would be operating right under their enemies' noses without them ever knowing. Those who wish to hurt her would try and try again to hurt her without ever realizing how she was kept safe. Those who wish to control her would think themselves master puppeteers, yet in reality be dancing on the strings of Nazarick through young Lucy.

That didn't make it any less painful.

Albedo seethed at the fact that she would have to remain in the background while others tried to use her precious child for their own schemes. Even if it was the wish of her most Beloved Master to remain hidden, it hurt that she would have to possibly watch her daughter suffer at the hands of ants who could be so easily crushed like the bugs they were. Especially with her Master refusing her pleading to make Lucy more than what she was. For as long as Lucy remained human she would be at risk, and Albedo would have to watch as time took her daughter in no more than the blink of an eye for an immortal like her.

"{Of course, that doesn't mean I do not want to help her. I would be honored if you would allow me and the other teachers of Beauxbaton to properly tutor her in any subjects she wishes. I can make arrangements for her to practice and learn under instructors during the summer, or even teach any others you may wish of me at our school.}"

As Olympe tried desperately to make it clear that she had no intention of completely abandoning Lucy, Albedo had a sliver of begrudging respect in her fierce gaze as Olympe masterfully balanced her feelings as a caretaker and her duties as a leader. It was clear that Olympe held no ill will towards Nazarick and was genuine in her desire to help but knew that she had other responsibilities to address. It also went unsaid that Olympe would be able to watch over and protect Lucy in the summer while also learning about her caretakers' true motives.

"{…Very well. I will speak to Lucy and our Master about this. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?}" Olympe frowned at the reference to a master. It was too much like how Dark Lords wish to be seen. Above everyone else. While she could accept someone having maids out of a perverse desire, she was not comfortable with a vulnerable child being forced into a subservient role like that. She would need to meet Ms. Potter herself and judge just how her 'master' treats her.

"{No. I'm afraid it's getting rather late. I will come by tomorrow to take Ms. Potter shopping for her things. I think it best she have the books for our school to supplement the Hogwarts texts, as well as pick up anything else she may still need. We usually give an additional list of recommended items and I'm not sure what her list for Hogwarts will have.}" With their business finished for the day the two women stood. Once again, Olympe was surprised when she didn't feel any discomfort from sitting for so long. The quality of everything around her was truly marvelous.

"{Thank you for your hospitality Lady Albedo. I hope we can continue to meet on good terms.}" Olympe pleasantly, if formally, departed from the flat. Few extra words were said between the two as she left. Even after they had discussed many sensitive topics there was still an undercurrent of distrust and caution as they parted.

Olympe had much to think about as she headed home. What had befallen a young girl worshiped as a hero was disconcerting to say the least. What she couldn't understand was why someone like Dumbledore would do what he did. The only reason she could think of was that he truly believed there was more to come, and the young girl would be at the center of it.

And that thought was horrifying.


End file.
